Cambio de Rutina
by Lessa83
Summary: Otra continuación más de los capítulos 2x15, 2x16 y 2x17. Totalmente Nick y Jess! ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Ehm... ¿hola? ¿Algun/a fan de New Girl en español? Me ha sorprendido bastante encontrarme con este hueco por aqui, la verdad._

_Aunque también es cierto: no creo que yo misma hubiera escrito nada sobre New Girl... si no hubiera visto el capítulo 2x15. Y los dos posteriores. Porque, seamos francos: Nick y Jess siempre fueron bastante monos, pero hasta que no vimos todos ese beso en mayúsculas del episodio 15... En fin, el caso es que, o escribía ésto, o reventaba. Y cuando digo reventaba, es reventaba en serio: llevo mordiéndome las uñas mentalmente más de lo habitual, je. Sobretodo teniendo otro fic aún a medio terminar, de otro fandom completamente distinto a éste._

_Cuando quiero soy horrible, lo sé. Pido disculpas por ello :(_

_Al menos, esta historia no será tan "interminable" como la otra, palabra._

_Y si alguien ha llegado hasta aqui, y siente curiosidad... ya sabéis: coment, please! No me dejéis pensando que soy la única loca fan en español de estos dos! ;)_

_Lessa_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Por fin.

Un mes después del suceso innombrable, Nick Miller consigue respirar de una sentada.

Seamos francos: ha sido horrible. Pero realmente horrible. No, espera, ni siquiera esa palabra consigue definir ese maldito mes en el apartamento, esos encuentros en el pasillo tensos, esas sonrisas aplastadas contra sus caras y esos momentos de "oh, vaya, nos hemos quedado solos en el mismo cuarto, qué fantástico". Esa tensión que Nick piensa que coge seguro forma de ectoplasma verdoso y pegajoso y que los asfixia muy muy lentamente, en medio de una batalla campal por ver quién de los dos puede partirse antes la cara exhibiendo muecas pretendida y escasamente naturales.

Ha sido ectoplasmáticamente espantoso, sí.

Pero en un día como el que vive en esos instantes, por fin ha conseguido soltar más de una bocanada de aire, y expulsarla sin sentirse como un perro apaleado por la culpa, por haber provocado esos horribles cambios en la dinámica del piso. Y todo porque, en el bar, una mujer bastante atractiva se le acercó, intercambió unas palabras con ella y consiguió reírse... despertando el interés de Jess en el otro extremo de la barra. Apenas se dio cuenta de cómo había mantenido la respiración a la espera de alguna reacción negativa por su parte, hasta recibir de su compañera de cuarto una suave sonrisa como las de antaño. "A la carga, Miller", parecía decirle. "Toda tuya, enséñale quién es el auténtico Nick".

Y tras ello, el mundo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad: empezó a salir con la chica (Beth, se llama. Nombre corto y bonito, sí señor), vuelve a cepillarse los dientes al lado de Jess pensando sólo en sus propios dientes y no en los de ella, y Schmidt y Winston respiran aliviados. Sobretodo Schmidt, que tras el fatídico beso suyo con Jess parecía especialmente traumatizado ante la posible idea de que su compañero pudiera estar perdiendo la razón por la morena.

Vamos, como si Jessica Day pudiera besar mal y eso le pudiera traumatizar también a él.

Jessica Day besar mal.

Por favor...

Pero, sea como sea, Nick Miller está ahora con Beth. Y aunque aún sigue en ocasiones pillándose a sí mismo mirando a Jess de refilón, por fin se encuentra como todo hombre debería sentirse: libre de culpa. Lo suyo con su compañera de cuarto no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad, les habría terminado destruyendo. Y ella es demasiado importante para él, maldita sea, demasiado importante como para fastidiarlo todo.

Así que Nick Miller es feliz de nuevo.

O más o menos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Qué nariz más rara.

Eso fue lo primero que Jessica Day pensó sobre su compañero de piso, cuando pudo finalmente centrarse en su nueva situación y dejar de pensar en su anterior novio. Porque sí, Nick Miller no parecía un hombre feo (tampoco es que fuera precisamente un adonis, pero eh, los había visto peores, ¿no?): tenía un cuerpo nada desechable, orejas bonitas (a veces su adoración extraña por las orejas resultaba un tanto espeluznante, lo sabía), ojos oscuros y pelo aceptable.

Pero su nariz no pegaba en ese rostro. Ni hablar. De hecho, Jess estaba convencida por aquél entonces que su nariz debía haber sido lo último que se había formado durante su crecimiento (pensando sin chistes soeces, ejem). Y que seguro había sido algo rápido, un "terminemos de una vez, que ya llevamos un tiempo con este tipo": era demasiado grande para su cara, mostraba una ligera inclinación innecesaria hacia un lado... ¿y había dicho que era rara?

Con todo ello resultaba extraño que, lo primero que pensó cuando la nueva novia de Nick le presentó a su amigo y vecino de apartamento, fue un "no tiene la nariz de Nick". Y no fue un pensamiento agradecido, sino extrañamente apagado.

Fuera como fuera, Pete resultó ser un hombre encantador. Tampoco tenía una presencia física imponente, pero para Jess su sonrisa (y sus orejas, claro) era maravillosa. Y le hacía reír de una manera que pocos habían conseguido. Muy pocos. Casi nadie, de hecho.

Así que todo iba a las mil maravillas.

Bueno... quizás no todo. Porque desde el dichoso incidente (al que se niega siquiera a llamar de otro modo en su cabeza), se ha visto un par de veces cotilleando a su compañero de piso por el rabillo del ojo. Nada serio, entiéndase, pero... lo ha hecho. Después de un mes tenso y cargado de una extraña electricidad entre los dos, aún sigue sorprendiéndose a sí misma mirándolo.

Y es que ese incidente había sido demasiado... intenso. Hormonal. Apasionado. Como si no fueran ellos, pero a la vez había sido tan de los dos... Y sí, era cierto que (a pesar de su nariz) Nick siempre había sido su favorito del piso. Porque, evidentemente, adoraba a Schmidt y a Winston, pero Nick... Nick siempre había estado allí en sus ataques de pánico o soledad, Nick siempre respondía al teléfono, y Nick siempre sabía consolarla mejor que nadie. Era su mejor amigo, y que le cayera un rayo por mentirosa encima si no se podía reconocer a sí misma que en alguna perdida ocasión se había preguntado cómo sería ese mismo Nick en la cama. A pesar de su pesimismo casi mortal, de sus inseguridades, y de su dichosa manía por cargarse absolutamente todo lo que cayera en sus manos.

Unas bonitas manos también, todo había que decirlo.

Un mes después, su compañero había encontrado a Beth. Y algo muy dentro de Jess se había retorcido ante la chica cuando había caído en el feeling que surgía al momento entre los dos. Pero claro, su compañero de piso le había mirado en un instante, y sus ojos buscaban una aprobación tan histérica que se había visto a sí misma sonreírle metálicamente. "Adelante las tropas", le había intentado decir con su mueca. La misma mueca que solía usar cuando aparecía alguna posible chica para él.

Una mueca que, esa noche, le resultó más pesada de mostrar de lo que solía pesarle.

Pero después llegó Pete. Y el universo pareció expandirse de nuevo, la hizo olvidar sus titubeos y volver a sentirse una mujer completa, sin fisuras. Pete era tan atento, tan servicial, estaba tan pendiente de ella que en ocasiones hasta le resultaba familiar. Parecía que se conocían de toda la vida.

El único problema era que, claro está, Pete y Beth eran íntimos, de la misma manera que lo habían sido Nick y ella misma antes del incidente innombrable. Y por ese motivo, parecían siempre más que dispuestos a quedar los cuatro juntos: para ir a cenar, para el cine, para dar una vuelta, para tomar una cerveza o para ir al parque de atracciones (una feliz idea de Beth que acabó arrastrando a los otros tres). Era bonito, sí, pero, en aquel extraño estado intermedio en el que se sentía con NIck, tanta unión resultaba... fastidiosa. A veces incluso extraña.

Pero eh, ella no sería quien se quejara, no con Pete a su lado, y con una Beth que, sorprendentemente, le caía muy bien. Quizás incluso demasiado. Cielo Santo, ¡hasta le encantaba su forma de vestir! Y parecía hacer reír de verdad a Nick.

Ya solo por eso, no podía ser mala mujer, ¿no?

No es hasta la noche presente en la que han quedado para cenar en el apartamento junto con los demás, cuando Cece (que por una serie de incompatibilidades en una repentina agenda apretada no había podido conocer antes a Pete y Beth) suelta al aire aquella cuestión no pronunciada que roía cada noche a Jess:

- Dios mío.

- Dios tuyo, ¿qué?-ambas se han echado discretamente a un lado de la habitación, mientras el resto conversa cómodamente aposentados entre la cocina y el salón.

- ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿De qué?

- Jess, ¡pero si sois vosotros! ¿Esto es algún tipo de cámara oculta, o qué?

La saliva que ha tragado en aquel instante le ha sabido totalmente a arena, a pesar de no recordar haber comido tierra de ningún lado:

- ¿A qué te refieres?-se ve inquiriendo tontamente.

- ¡A que vuestros novios son la versión "vecinitos íntimos" de Nick y de tí!

- Oh, por favor, ¿cómo puedes decir semejan...

Y justo en ese preciso momento, Nick y Pete han salido del cuarto de éste primero, llevando su novio puesta la puñetera sudadera roja de su compañero de piso.

- Te queda genial, ¡como si la llevara yo mismo!-le ven asegurar el muy idiota de Miller.

- Gracias, tío, realmente tengo un frío que no es ni medio normal. ¡Capaz soy de estar cogiendo un resfriado!

Y no contentos con ello, Pete se sienta en el sofá (en el sitio donde se sienta siempre Nick), al lado de Beth (sentada en el mismo sitio donde se sienta ella misma normalmente), y su amiga y vecina se dispone a arreglarle la capucha mientras tatarea alguna melodía que sólo parece conocer ella. Mientras Nick marcha a la nevera de la cocina para coger "unas cervezas para él mismo y al bueno de Pete".

Y el hecho de recordar cómo segundos antes la propia Jess le había comentado a Beth lo mucho que le gustaba el vestido de ésta (y la novia de Nick, muy maja ella, le había respondido que se lo prestaba siempre que lo quisiera, que seguro que tenían el mismo tipo) no ayuda en absoluto.

Cece se la queda mirando en total silencio, y muy acusadoramente. Tan y tan y tan y tan acusadoramente, que lo único que Jess puede musitar es un triste:

- Bueno, pero Pete no tiene su nariz.

- Jess, ¡os parecéis hasta en los nombres, por todos los Santos! Nick y Pete, Beth y Jess. ¿En qué estabais pensando?

Quizás hubiera sido ése el problema: que no estaban pensando en absoluto. O mejor dicho: No querían pensar. Jess se lleva la mano a la boca y comienza a morderse nerviosamente la uña del dedo índice. Décimas de segundo después, le toca el turno al dedo anular. Y después al meñique. Y después al de al lado, ése que Jess nunca recuerda cuál es su nombre (nunca fue un dedo que le gustara especialmente, le recuerda un poco a un percebe). Y no ha terminado apenas cuando pasa a la otra mano, y empieza a mordisquear, y...

- Para-su mejor amiga la detiene en seco agarrándola de las manos, y se siente a punto de pegar un grito que, teme, quizás no tenga ningún final.

¿Se puede morir por grito continuo? Bueno, quizás por gritar no, pero por la falta de oxígeno implícita en ese grito sí, ¿verdad?

Y es que las consecuencias, el motivo que hasta ese momento se le escapaba (quizás intencionadamente, a saber...) de haber empezado a salir con Pete es demasiado... demasiado...

- Jess, respira. Te estás poniendo roja. Respira-y Cece canturrea esa última palabra mientras lanza una lánguida sonrisa a Schmidt, que parece haber escogido ese preciso instante para mirarlas. Sólo cuando él deja de contemplarla, se decide y le pega un pisotón a su congestionada amiga.

- ¡Ouch, Cece!-el enfado parece hacerla reaccionar al fin, y la modelo bufa más tranquila.

- Al menos mira a Nick: él no parece haberse dado cuenta de nada, así que...

- No, claro que no. Nick Miller no se daría cuenta allá le ahorcaran-se ve respondiéndole sin querer. Y justo después de decirlo, comprende las implicaciones-. Bueno, si Nick no se ha fijado...

- No pasa nada-corrobora rápidamente Cece-. Todo está bajo control.

Las dos amigas se miran unos instantes, y por fin Jess sonríe.

- Exacto. Todo bajo control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

La leche que le dieron.

Sí, esa fue exactamente la frase lapidaria que se incrustó en Nick MIller aquella fatídica noche en la que invitaron a Beth y Pete a cenar al apartamento. Cuando, tras coger las cervezas de la nevera, giró la cabeza hacia el sofá...

Y por un instante tuvo una horrible sensación de deja vú viendo a Pete y Beth allí sentados. En su esquina favorita. Con Pete llevando su sudadera, y Beth... Bueno... Hubiera jurado que Jess tenía un traje muy parecido al de ella...

Fue entonces cuando, como si de un rayo se tratase, todo el peso de la frase le aplastó el cerebro, y a punto estuvo de dejar caer las cervezas de la impresión.

La leche que le dieron, ¡estaba saliendo con la versión 2.0 de Jessica Day!

Aunque juraría que él era más guapo que Pete. Al menos su nariz tenía estilo, cosa que la del tío que llevaba su sudadera favorita en esos momentos no podía decir lo mismo. Ainsh, si las narices pudieran hablar...

En fin: Lo sorprendente de todo ello es que sobrevivió a esa noche, por la sencilla razón de que se autoconvenció de que Jess no se había dado cuenta. Naaa, seguro que no. Ella no se fijaba en esas cosas, claro que no.

Eh, y además... si él estaba saliendo con la doble de su compañera de piso, ella también parecía estar haciendo otro tanto con el tipo ese, ¿no?

La pregunta fatídica de en qué situación les dejaba a ellos dos todo aquel tema la borró de un plumazo en su mente, y, silbando de una manera un tanto estridente, había vuelto al salón y había intentando seguir siendo él mismo.

O más o menos.

Pero claro, aunque aquella noche consiguió salir relativamente indemne (fue horrible el instante en el que Cece, con una extraña sonrisa maliciosa, comenzó a preguntarles a la parejita invitada que cuánto tiempo hacía que se conocían, y si habían salido alguna vez juntos como pareja y tal-impagables las caras de sorpresa de ambos ante semejante pregunta-, ...), no sucedió lo mismo cuando tanto Jess como él pillaron a sus "dobles" besándose entre ellos. No cada uno con su respectivo, ah, no, ni hablar. Entre ellos. Y con una maldita pasión que le hizo recordar instantáneamente el beso de Jessica y él.

Fue eso lo que le hizo pensar que, maldita sea, debía ser su primer beso.

Ante ello, Jess, tras mirarlos con los ojos como platos, se había largado como alma que llevara el diablo (fue realmente extraño ver a su doble llamarla a gritos, aún con la cara de perfecto zoquete... y sin terminar de despegarse de su vecina de la cintura), y él había permanecido estático, contemplando a una evidentemente sorprendida y culpable Beth frente a él. Sólo cuando por fin había comprendido lo visto, en un arranque aún más extraño, se había acercado a la pareja, y le había dicho a Pete en voz baja:

- Hazme caso: no la sueltes. Pase lo que pase ahora, ya no la sueltes.

Después, había salido como un poseso detrás de Jess. Sin volver la vista atrás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Continuará)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí estamos de nuevo! No sabéis la alegría que me ha dado leer vuestros comentarios, y saberme acompañada con esta locura de serie en español. Y, por lo poquito que he podido meterme por aquí, ya empiezo a ver más fics de New Girl en este idioma! Me encantaaaaa!_

_Bueno, a lo que vamos, tengo que comentar una cosilla de nada: aquí Cece no tiene prometido ni nada de nada, okis? Está así así con Schmidt, y eso es lo que cuenta ;)_

_Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por vuestros comentarios, y espero que os guste esta parte!_

_Lessa_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Cuando entran en el piso, Nick finalmente revienta:

- ¿En serio no piensas decir nada? ¿_Tú_ no piensas decir nada?

Jess se desembaraza en total silencio de su abrigo, llevándolo con delicadeza a su cuarto, y guardándolo en una percha, mientras su compañero le sigue cual perrito faldero, mascullando molesto sobre si debería ser él el único que se quedara callado, sólo él, porque él es quien siempre se queda callado en ese tipo de situaciones, y...

Tras todo el viaje juntos de regreso al apartamento, en el cual no ha conseguido abrir la boca frente a la silenciosa impaciencia de él, la última aseveración de Nick la hace finalmente estallar y enfrentarse a su compañero, con un enfado desproporcionado... hacia no sabe exactamente quién:

- ¿Y qué pasa si por una vez no quiero decir nada, Nick? ¿Qué pasa, tienes acaso tú solo el monopolio de no hablar de sentimientos, o qué?

- Caray, sí que parece que te dio fuerte por Pete-Miller achica ligeramente los ojos, mirándola con una repentina intensidad que hace que ella, en medio de su cabreo, se tambalee sin darse cuenta... Parece esconder algo más detrás de esas palabras, y, por unos instantes, Jess se siente repentinamente frágil. Voluble. Como si estuviera siendo examinada en un examen del que no conoce temática ni puntuación.

- ¡No es eso!- se defiende, molesta- ¡No seas absurdo, sólo nos conocíamos de hacía días!

- Bastantes días-y él se encoge de hombros, como queriendo rebatirla-. Más de un mes, ¿no?

- Sí, vale, más de un mes, pero... ¿y tú qué? ¡Tú llevabas más tiempo con Beth! ¿Es que acaso no te importaba lo suficiente, o qué? ¡Se estaban besando los dos!-presiona... Para ser automáticamente rechazada por su compañero. Cómo no:

- Tampoco era tanto tiempo-parece casi tartamudear la última palabra, y ella coge aire, haciendo un último (y fallido de antemano, lo sabe) intento por llegar a él:

- O sea, que no te importaba Beth.

- O sea, que a tí sí te importaba Pete-contraataca.

En décimas de segundo, su insistente amigo se le antoja cual sabueso en plena cacería por un ridículo hueso de escayola, y Jess bufa, hastiada. ¿Qué está buscando que le diga? ¿Y por qué? En momentos como aquél, esos momentos en los que no consigue entenderlo, es cuando siente auténticos deseos de tirar a su compañero de apartamento por la ventana. Por cualquier ventana. Y con su dichosa sudadera roja puesta. Porque, cómo no, él no suelta prenda, ¡pero bien que busca la suya!

_Oh, diantres, deja de pensar en ropa con Nick en frente tuya._

Que le den, sí Señor. Allá le ahorquen las negativas de Nick Miller a hablar de sus sentimientos, y presionarla a ella para que sí diga los suyos. Como si Jess no fuera otra cosa que una estúpida marioneta, una cría a la que tienen que sonsacar la verdad acerca de sus salidas nocturnas.

Ni hablar. Por una vez, no piensa confesar nada, no a él. No va a hablar con Nick sobre un tío clavado a Nick, con el que además ha estado saliendo y al que ha pillado besando a otra tía que podría parecerse a ella. Hasta ahí podíamos llegar.

- Pete ha sido como un experimento-le suelta de sopetón. Y, al instante, nota los hombros de Miller tensarse... para justo después aflojarse. Todo tan rápido, que no consigue estar segura de haberlo visto de verdad-. Estoy realmente molesta por culpa de Cece, porque si ella no les hubiera preguntado acerca de si salieron alguna vez, no estaríamos en esta situación, nada más. ¡Llevaban cinco años juntos y no se les había ocurrido esa posibilidad! Pero seguro que no habríamos durado mucho, él era demasiado... distinto. Sentí curiosidad por probar a estar con alguien totalmente opuesto a todos los tíos con los que he estado, pero, definitivamente... ¡No era mi tipo!

_Mentira._

Justo cuando termina de decir aquellas dos últimas frases, la palabra se incrusta sin poderlo evitar en su cabeza, dándole aún más sensación de inestabilidad. Algo en lo que ha dicho es mentira, y no consigue averiguar exactamente el qué. Pero que la ahorquen a ella también si va a detenerse a pensarlo, está harta de todo. Harta de Cece y sus estúpidas preguntas, harta de ser nuevamente engañada, harta de haber llegado a pensar que sí que podía haber tenido un cierto futuro con Pete, y harta de no poder dejar de pensar en el condenado incidente impronunciable con Nick.

Está tan harta de todo, que definitivamente no tiene ganas de hablar, y mucho menos con su compañero de piso, que parece mirarla un tanto... raro.

Ojalá pudiera saber en qué demonios está pensando.

Ojalá pudiera darle igual el querer saber en qué demonios está pensando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Pete no le gustaba.

No le gustaba nada.

Es tomar conocimiento de ello, y sentirse como el ser más insignificante del mundo.

No, espera: Como el más insignificante de todos los seres más insignificantes que pudieran existir sobre la Tierra.

Y no entiende exactamente el porqué de sentirse así.

O quizás sí. Quizás en su interior sí entiende el motivo, pero Nick no quiere decírselo a sí mismo; porque ello conllevaría a tener que analizarse, a tener que explorar sus sentimientos por la persona que tiene justo en esos instantes frente a él.

Y él no es así, ¿de acuerdo? Es un hombre íntegro, un machote que no necesita ser psicoanalizado por nadie, y menos por sí mismo. Y ya está.

No quiere, y punto pelota.

- De hecho, me ha venido bien mandarlo lejos-continúa Jess, ahora aparentemente encantada con su nueva cháchara. Y oyéndola, él se pregunta por qué narices tuvo que insistirle en hablar: casi hubiera preferido que continuara callada... al menos un par de años-. Últimamente estaba dejando muy de lado mi trabajo, y se me están acumulando tareas. Tengo que corregir muchas redacciones de mis alumnos, así que...-y con un gesto indiscutible, la mujer señala hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

Genial. Y ahora lo echa.

Primero lo pisotea, y luego lo echa.

Por unos instantes, Nick se ve a sí mismo pegar un grito, chillarle que a él también le han engañado, que también se siente dolido por lo sucedido, y por oírla decir lo que le ha dicho sobre el puñetero Pete. Pero no lo hace, claro. ¿Qué sentido tendría?

Le caía bien Pete.

Vale, se estaba beneficiando a su novia, pero... le caía bien Pete. ¿Cómo no podía caerle bien, si era clavado a sí mismo?

Y a Jess no le importa dejar de salir con él. Porque Pete, su doble sin nariz señorial, ha sido un mero experimento para ella.

- Ok- se escucha hablar como si no fueran sus labios los que se mueven, sino una radio perdida en alguna otra habitación... y un tanto rota por dentro-. Yo voy a seguir con mi novela.

- No tienes ninguna novela aún. Ni siquiera la has empezado-y ella suelta esas palabras con evidente hastío.

- ¡Estoy en ello!-bufa fastidiado...Y no tiene muy claro de porqué ese fastidio-. ¡Hay que pensar con mucho detenimiento sobre la trama antes de empezarla! ¡Es el paso más grande para todo escritor que se precie!

La mano de Jess vuelve a dirigirse imperativa hacia su puerta (dando evidentemente por finalizada la charla),y Miller sale de la habitación... Para, justo antes de cerrar la puerta a su paso, detenerse unos segundos, y preguntar un tanto titubeante:

- ¿Jess?

- ¿Qué?-responde ella, aún enfadada.

- ¿Estamos bien? Tú y yo, me refiero.

Y no sabe si será por la súplica implícita que se le ha escapado sin querer en esas palabras, por la mirada que seguro deben estar mostrando sus ojos (maldita sea, no lo hace a propósito, ¿vale?), o por haberse dado cuenta la morena de que no habla con quien le ha engañado, que algo en su rostro parece suavizarse un poco. Un tanto susurrante, le responde:

- Claro, Nick. Estamos bien.

Él asiente con torpeza, y cierra poco a poco la puerta de la habitación, dejando a la dueña de ésta a solas con sus dichosas redacciones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Dos horas más tardes, Schmidt asoma por su cuarto, cargado de bolsas y mochilas, y sacándolo de un duermevela aparvado... para decirle que se marchan.

...

Vale, vale, de acuerdo: estaba dormido del todo. Con el portátil encendido sobre sus rodillas, sentado en la cama y apoyado en el cabezal de ésta. Las cosas hay que reconocerlas, y ya está. Estaba pensando inútilmente en Beth, en Jess y en la dichosa novela, y... Algo pasó entre medias, y el haber sido despertado por su amigo.

Pero también tiene que decir a su favor que últimamente no duerme lo que se dice muy bien. Concretamente, desde la noche esa en que se dio cuenta de las similitudes entre Jess y Beth. Ni idea de porqué exactamente, desde entonces, consigue sólo tres o cuatro horas de sueño por noche, pero es verdad.

Nah, será por el trabajo, últimamente trabaja mucho. Sí, seguro que es por eso.

- ¿Qué os marcháis? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunta, atontado.

Su compañero de cuarto lo mira evidentemente molesto, y se quita las gafas de sol de vacaciones (sí, Schmidt tiene clasificadas sus gafas de sol... y Nick las conoce todas. Pero mejor no pararse a pensar en ello. Ni hablar):

- ¿Ya se te ha olvidado? En serio, Nick, voy a tener que llevarte a un médico, ¡no puedes seguir con esos despistes! El otro día se te olvida comprarme mi suavizante de uso diario, te pones dos calcetines de distinto par, y metes una pizza ya hecha en el horno. ¡En cuanto llegue te llevo a ver a alguien!

- Schmidt...-suspira fatigado.

- Vale, vale: que nos vamos Cece, Winston, Daisy y yo a la cabaña que tiene Daisy en las afueras. Cinco días. ¿En serio se te había olvidado? ¡Llevamos días hablando de ello sin parar!

- Oh, mierda, la cabaña, es cierto-se golpea suavemente el mentón, recordándolo...para detener un momento el gesto, y volverse a Schmidt-. Espera, ¿y Jess qué? ¿No iba con vosotros?

- No, qué va. Creo que ha pasado algo con Pete, porque cuando le he preguntado si teníamos que ir a buscarlo a casa de Beth casi me tira un fajo de papeles que estaba revisando. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha pasado?

- Lo han dejado. Bueno, más bien lo hemos dejado con ellos. Pero pensé que aún así se iría con vosotros.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Se puede saber qué habéis hecho? ¡Si eran fantásticos!-su compañero lo mira acusador, y Miller siente repentinamente ganas de echarse a reír, por lo irónico de la situación.

- Nosotros nada, más bien fueron ellos.

- ¿A qué te ref...

- ¡Schmidddddtttt! ¡Que nos tenemos que ir!- el grito de Winston parece reverberar todo el piso, y el aludido pega un brinco.

- Vale, nos vamos, hablamos después. ¿Estaréis bien?

Nick lo mira con detenimiento: el pelo engominado, camiseta llena de flores chillones, sombrero negro, gafas a juego, y pantalones caqui cortos. El mundo no debería dejar que las personas salieran con pintas como esas, le bufa su mente sarcástica... Mientras otra parte de él, una que no le gusta detenerse a mirar mucho, hace que la imagen le resulte extrañamente tierna.

- Claro, tío. No te preocupes por nosotros. Pasarlo bien, ¿ok? Y taparos mucho, que ya sabes que dicen que va a hacer frío estos días. Ya me iréis contando qué tal todo.

- Por supuesto. Tranquilo, te llamaré por si Jess sale o algo y se te olvida poner lavadoras.

- Se cuidarme solito, Schmidt-se molesta inútilmente. Y su compañero sonríe de pasada:

- Lo sé, lo sé- y con esas palabras, deja perfectamente implícito la mentira oculta en ellas.

Pero da igual, Nick no tiene ganas de discutir con él, no ahora que se marchan todos. Sin mediar más palabras, su amigo sale del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos.

Hum... ¿cuántos programas tenía la lavadora? Bueno, malo será...

Es cierto que llevaban un tiempo hablando de la dichosa cabaña de Daisy. Todos se habían cogido vacaciones en sus trabajos, y habían estado planificando visitas a hacer por la zona y demás. Bueno, vale, esto último había sido casi íntegramente organizado por Schmidt, pero es lo habitual, y a nadie le importa: las planificaciones de Schmidt suelen ser increíblemente buenas. Iban a ir todos (Jess y Pete incluidos), menos él y Beth. Oficialmente, porque Nick tenía que trabajar; extraoficialmente (de lo cual todos tenían absoluto conocimiento) porque ese mes estaba realmente mal económicamente, y no podía permitirse una escapada como aquella.

Y ante el comentario pretendidamente casual (es decir, totalmente obvio) de Schmidt acerca de que podía invitarlo, Miller se había sentido demasiado incómodo, y le había puesto el grito en el cielo. Ya estaba bien de ser invitado cada dos por tres por él, qué demonios. Se quedaría en el piso, saldría con Beth, y todo sería estupendo.

Lástima que hubiera pillado a la nombrada dándose el lote con el novio de su compañera de piso, y se hubiera quedado con un palmo en las narices.

Y a todo ésto, debería plantearse muy seriamente porqué cada vez que piensa en Pete acaba saliendo a relucir todas las expresiones posibles que incluyen el término "nariz"...

Bah, da igual. Sea lo que sea, piensa, le vendrá bien unos días tranquilo. Podrá descansar de una vez, comer lo que quiera (_y_ _poner las lavadoras que él quiera_) y olvidarse del mundo. Del mundo, de las traiciones en forma de besos robados, y de Jess, que...

Oh, mierda, Jess. Jess se queda en el piso.

Con él.

Los dos solos.

_Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El mundo es un asco, y las personas son un asco.

Jess acaba de decidir que ése y no otro va a ser su mantra a partir de ese mismo instante. Porque hay gente buena, sí (la pareja de amigas suyas lesbianas, con las que lleva unas tres horas dando vueltas entran en ese lote), pero en su inmensa mayoría son un asco. Te besan y te ignoran después, besan a quien no deben,...

Poco después de marcharse todos (menos Nick) del apartamento, Jess ya había decidido que las paredes se le estaban echando encima; de modo que, un tanto agobiada, había terminado llamando a sus amistades y salido del piso. Apenas le había dirigido dos palabras seguidas a Nick, un sencillo "voy a salir, llegaré tarde", y una mirada posterior que intentaba suavizar la rudeza de su frase. Realmente su compañero de piso no tenía la culpa de que su novio estuviera besando a otra, ¿no?

A ver, tenía la culpa de montones de cosas que molestaban a Jess, pero ése no era el caso.

O más o menos.

Total, que Nick se había quedado solo en el apartamento (parecía estar quedándose sopa sobre la cama, podía ver sus cabezadas a través de la puerta entreabierta de su cuarto), y Jess se había marchado, para, tres horas después, preguntarse por qué exactamente se había marchado.

No tenía ganas de salir, por mucho que sus amigas intentaran animarla. Y echaba de menos a Cece. Y a la Jess de unos días atrás. Cuando vivía en la más absoluta y feliz ignorancia sobre lo estupendamente familiar que le parecía Pete.

Y tenía sueño, maldita sea. Últimamente estaba durmiendo de pena, a saber por qué.

Conclusión: Se había disculpado ante sus amigas, había cogido el coche, y, molesta con el mundo (y una pequeñiiiiisima parte consigo misma, pero shhh, mejor no pensar en ella) y con casi todos los habitantes del mismo, había tirado para el piso.

Y no es hasta que entra en el apartamento, y ve a Nick levantarse precipitadamente del sofá y ponerse tapándole el televisor y con los ojos esquivos, cuando se da cuenta de que, en cierto modo, su molestia con el mundo tiene un extraño filtro que pasa por Nick Miller. Porque, nada más verlo, vuelve a resurgir un enfado absurdo hacia todo lo que representa su compañero de apartamento.

A saber porqué.

- ¿Qué haces tan pronto aquí, Jess?-pregunta él con evidente nerviosismo, mientras ella suelta el abrigo y se sienta pesadamente en el sofá, frente a él y la ahora tapada televisión.

- Estaba cansada. ¿Por qué estás ahí? ¿Qué estabas viendo?- ladea la cabeza hacia la derecha, y al instante, él se desplaza justo hacia ese lado. Impidiéndole ver lo que fuera que estaba viendo hasta ese preciso instante.

- ¿Yo? Nada.

Jess frunce el ceño, e inclina el rostro esta vez a la izquierda... y él se mueve también a la izquierda. Con cara pretendidamente tranquila, que en Nick no es ni pretendida, ni tranquila. De hecho, juraría que casi puede ver cómo empieza a traspirar debajo de su camiseta. El "sudor Miller de la mentira".

_Jesús, alguien debería enseñarle a este hombre a mentir en condiciones_, se plantea.

En total silencio, ella vuelve a colocarse en posición neutra, fingiendo que se ha cansado del jueguecito, él la sigue... y con rapidez gira de nuevo la cabeza hacia la derecha, a ver si... Agg, cachis, creía que lo había despistado, pero Nick se mueve también velozmente hacia el mismo lado, impidiéndole del todo la visión de la pantalla del televisor.

Debe ser que la conoce demasiado. Y eso la molesta aún más.

- Oh, venga ya, ¿qué diantre estás... Espera- se detiene en seco, y lo mira con un deje que teme acusador-. No estarás viendo porno, ¿no?

- ¿Qué? ¡No!- la cara de alucinado-escandalizado de su compañero es demasiado sincera, lo cual intensifica al instante las ganas de querer saber qué estaba viendo antes de que ella llegara.

- ¿Y entonces?

- No estaba viendo nada, yo...

- Nick...-bufa, con el tonillo de "no me toques los ovarios, que hoy están demasiado sensibles".

O al menos, ésa fue la expresión que usó Winston de ella en cierta ocasión en que habló exactamente así.

Los dos se mantienen la mirada con tozudez, aun sabiendo como sabe Jess que la tozudez de Nick no es ni remotamente tozuda.

Y efectivamente, su compañero de piso suspira vencido a los pocos segundos, para echarse por fin a un lado del televisor, y murmurar, con la mirada huidiza en una esquina de la habitación:

- Una peli de miedo, ¿vale? ¡Una estúpida película de miedo!

- Oh-al instante, su curiosidad se torna en estupidez. Sí, se siente estúpida. Y vergonzosamente infantil.

Mientras sus mejillas se colorean (puede notar el calor subir por su cara a una velocidad vertiginosa. Dichosa piel blanca...), Miller parece recobrar algo de seguridad en sí mismo, pues se cruza de brazos e intenta mantener una pose de supuesta fiereza.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?-su voz se ha convertido en un susurro tonto.

_Porque es evidente el motivo, claro. _

Más que evidente. Pero, eh, los ovarios de Jess están sensibles, el mundo es un asco, y hasta que no escucha a Nick soltar lo que ella ya sabe, no comprende lo soviética (esta palabra la llegó a usar Schmidt en otro momento de cabreo femenino... lo cual le resultó secretamente divertido a Jess, dado que en ese momento sí que se encontraba menstruando, y no en la anterior aseveración de Winston) que definitivamente se encuentra con el mundo:

- ¿Tengo que recordarte qué pasó la última vez que vimos una película de miedo todos juntos, Jess?

- No fue para tanto...

- Oh, no, claro que no. Únicamente nos tuviste al final a los tres velando tu sueño, porque te dio por pensar que un asesino en serio que sólo existía en la peli iba a venir por tí- Nick abre los brazos en una mueca molesta.

- ¡No moría en la peli! ¡Y no os pedí que os quedarais juntos! Con que os fuerais turnando bastaba!-_infantil_. La palabra se le atraganta en el cerebro con incómoda nitidez.

- ¡Pero si conseguiste que hasta Schmidt y Winston se asustaran! Schmidt no quería irse a dormir solo, y también se negó en redondo a que Winston se fuera a su propio cuarto. "Los protagonistas de color son siempre los primeros en palmarla en las películas", eso fue lo que le soltó. Y claro, ¡así a ver quién acostaba a Winston en su habitación! ¡No he podido volver a ver ninguna película decente de miedo por tí, Jessica!

La imagen que él recrea con sus palabras (o una imagen real, mejor dicho: el recuerdo de los cuatro apelotonados en su habitación) incendia las venas de la mujer, ya de por sí suficientemente incendiadas desde hace horas. Y encima, la llama por su nombre completo. Y _odia_, odia más que nada en el mundo, que Nick Miller la llame así:

- Sí, bueno, pero... pero... ¡Pero eso pasó hace tiempo ya, Nick! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Estoy harta de que me trates como una cría pequeña!

- ¡Si te comportaste como una cría pequeña! ¿Cómo quieres que te diga ahora que estoy viendo una de esas películas?-bufa él.

- ¡Pues ya no lo soy! ¡No soy ninguna niña!- una repentina tozudez se abre a pasos agigantados por su pecho, y proclama-. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Voy a demostrártelo!- se levanta con resolución, y, a pasos acelerados, marcha a su cuarto chillando, teme, cual energúmena-. ¡No le des al play hasta que yo vuelva!

- Jess...-algo en el tonillo de su compañero le dice a ella que comienza a arrepentirse de haber dirigido la conversación a donde la ha dirigido.

Pero le da igual. Le da igual todo. Porque ella es Jessica Day, y a Jessica Day no le deprimen los novios que se entretienen besando a otras, los compañeros de apartamento que la besan (shhhh, esa palabra no: incidente, incidenteeeee) y luego hacen como si no hubiera pasado nada, y, sobretodo, NO LE ASUSTAN LAS PELÍCULAS DE MIEDO.

Jessica Day es una intrépida, una mujer nacida de las llamas de la valentía, y una mujer con una bravura y arrojo que se salen de toda escala, sí, Señor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Maldita sea, ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Y lo peor de todo es que ni se ha dado cuenta, hasta que ha visto a Jess salir con pasitos apresurados (que en ella, dada su estatura y constitución, resultan enternecedores) hacia su cuarto, berreando sobre que no reanude la película.

Total, que justo después de asegurarle que se quedaría quieto, y hacer un ademán de darle al botoncito del play en el mando (para, de una manera incluso espeluznante, ser detenido a mitad de camino por un "y como te estés acercando siquiera al mando ahora mismo, Miller, te juro que cojo unas tijeras y te corto a tu pareja favorita" desde el cuarto entreabierto de ella), el único hombre machote que se encuentra en esos instantes en el apartamento se termina viendo paralizado frente a la imagen congelada en el televisor de un niño con cara de espanto en primera plana... Y pensando, en esos instantes, que los dos deben tener la misma mueca frente al mundo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, reaparece Jess con su pijama puesto, y se sienta enérgicamente a su lado en el sofá. Cual velocista a punto de salir pitando de la marca de salida:

- ¿De qué va?

- De un niño...

- Que debe ser ése-ahora la carrera de velocidad de su compañera parece ser de obstáculos, mientras señala al evidente protagonista torturado del film.

- ...Sí, claro, de ese niño-tartamudea él, y señala la pantalla- que ve un monstruo todas las noches salir de su armario, y...

- ¿Al que nadie cree?

- Exacto.

Se hace un momento de silencio (supone que para que la mujer se haga a la idea) que es después cortado por ella, en un:

- Ok. Ya puedes darle al play.

El dedo de Miller se detiene unas décimas de segundo sobre el mando, y finalmente se promete a sí mismo no flaquear, y no ceder ante Jessica Day. De modo que toma aire con fuerza, y oprime el dichoso botoncito, reanudándose la película.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Hora y cuarto más tarde, la pantalla se ennegrece del todo, tras unos créditos finales en el más total y absoluto silencio. Satisfecho, Nick apaga con el mando el televisor, y suspira.

- Guau. ¡Realmente no me esperaba ese final! ¿Qué, te ha gust...

La menuda figura sentada a su lado (y a la que se ha negado a mirar en ningún momento) parece extrañamente más pequeña de lo habitual, hecha un auténtico ovillo... ¿y eso con lo que se tapa hasta casi los ojos no era la mantita preferida de Schmidt? Hum...

- ¿Jess?-casi instintivamente, se acerca un poco más a ella, la preocupación saliendo a flote con vergonzosa rapidez-. ¿Estás bien?

- Cl...claro, Nick. Perfectamente- susurra ella como respuesta, la vista clavada en la pantalla ya apagada del televisor.

Nick entrecierra los ojos, pensativo. ¿La piel de su compañera siempre ha sido así de blanca?

- Eh...- quiere decir algo, lo que sea. Pero la incertidumbre le detiene, y ella gira sólo unas décimas de segundo sus azulados ojos, clavándolos en los suyos con fuerza.

Una de las cosas que más ha conseguido impresionar a Nick en toda su vida son, precisamente, esos ojos. Nunca ha sabido porqué, pero es cierto. Y, claro está, nunca se lo dirá a su compañera de cuarto, pero... pero esos ojos le atrapan, le hacen querer hundirse en esa masa azulada intensa.

- Te he dicho que estoy bien-parece coger algo más de fuerza esta vez, y él asiente lentamente.

Que le aspen si piensa preocuparse más por ella. No fue él precisamente quien la ató al sofá para que viera la película, y...

_Atar a Jess. Oh, Dios bendito._

Ese calorcito repentino no es ni medio normal. Y ni siquiera se considera católico, ¿por qué acaba de meter a Dios en la frase?

_Para, colega, o acabaremos muy mal._

- De acuerdo- se levanta del sofá, y comienza a caminar hacia su cuarto-. Pues me voy a acostar ya, que mañana me toca pringar pronto. Ya sabes: vienen algunos proveedores al bar, y tengo que abrir a primera hora- su compañera permanece en absoluto silencio, y tampoco se mueve, con la vista al frente-. Jess...

- Sí, claro- y algo en esas dos palabras le dice que no le ha oído absolutamente nada-. Yo me quedaré un poco aquí, viendo la tele.

- Está apagada-le anuncia, sintiéndose un tanto estúpido por anunciar tal obviedad.

- Sí, claro- parece pensar un par de segundos en lo que él le ha dicho, porque continúa-. La enciendo ahora. Tú vete a dormir.

A unos pasos ya del sofá, Nick la contempla de espaldas a él unos instantes más... y encogiéndose de hombros, marcha a su habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tres horas más tarde, y en el silencio más absoluto de la noche, una voz de ultratumba comienza a murmurar su nombre. Un susurro contínuo, un "Nick, Nick, Nick" que le va sacando paulatinamente de su sueño reparador.

_Ahora no_, quiere decir. Ahora no, que hace nada se durmió, que necesita dormir, que no está durmiendo bien, se merece dormir, por favor, ahora no...

Pero nada, la voz de los infiernos (es imposible que sea de cualquier otro lugar, no puede ser de ningún sitio bueno) parece realmente empeñada en despertarlo, porque sigue con su maldita cantinela: "Nick, Nick, Niiiiiiiiickkkk...".

Y algo parecido a la comprensión amenaza con desentumecerlo del todo cuando reconoce, en medio de su ahora duermevela, un timbre femeninamente conocido...

- Nick...

- Mmmm-su boca no consigue pronunciar nada más coherente, aplastada como está contra la almohada.

- ¿Estás despierto?- la voz (Jess, aggg, es Jess, comprende al fin), a pesar de ser dicha en un susurro, le taladra los tímpanos, y quiere chillarle, aún medio dormido, que claro que está despierto, _ahora sí que lo está_. Pero su boca parece pesar unos veinte kilos, porque todo cuanto consigue es un:

- Pfffí.

- Nick, no te asustes, pero... creo que hay algo en mi armario.

- Jffffeees...

- No, en serio, Nick. Llevo todo el rato escuchándolo, y...

- Ffffelícula...

- Que no, que no tiene nada que ver la película, de verdad, que estoy segura de que...

- FFFFFrrrabajjjjjo mañaaanaaaa, Jfffffees...

- Ya, ya sé que trabajas mañana, y no te despertaría si no fuera algo importante, Nick, de verdad, yo...

- Fuérr...fuérrrmete, Jfffeeess...

- ¡Que no puedo!-y su voz suena total y absolutamente angustiada, para después soltar una de las frases que más ha aprendido a odiar Nick Miller en toda su vida-. Te necesito, Nick.

No, no, no y yo. No piensa levantarse. Ni hablar. Por ahí no pasa. El sopor comienza a vencerle de nuevo, y le sigue costando pronunciar las palabras, como si alguien le hubiera metido un puño extremadamente grande en la boca:

- Mmmmi pueffffftaaaa. Pesssstilloo.

- Ya sé que tu puerta tiene pestillo, ¿a qué viene eso ahora? -su compañera, en medio de la oscuridad reinante, parece adquirir un tono fastidiado en medio de su miedo-. Te estoy diciendo que _hay algo_ en mi armario, ¿y todo lo que se te ocurre es...

- FFFierra. Dueeeerrrme aqqqqqqq...

- ¿Sierra? ¿Tienes alguna sierra por aquí? ¡Buena idea! Pero eh, espera, ¿por qué tienes una sierra aquí metida?- a veces su compañera de piso merece que, como mínimo, le tiren un cubo lleno de agua bien fría a la cabeza, brama su cabeza:

- Fffffffffffffffffffierraaaa, Jfeeeee...fffffffcccccierraaaaa.

- Ah. Vale. Cierro, y... ¿qué hago yo?-y ahora el tonito se ha vuelto de pronto más agudo de lo habitual en ella.

Pero Nick ya se ha cansado del diálogo, su cuerpo le exige lo que lleva días negándole, y consigue, justo antes de volver a caer totalmente dormido, dejar de estar en el medio de la cama, para echarse a un lado y dejar el otro al alcance de ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

El gesto que acaba de hacer su compañero de apartamento consigue sorprender tanto a Jess que, por unas décimas de segundo, el pánico visceral que lleva sintiendo desde hace más de tres horas se diluye en medio de su asombro.

Y eso es decir mucho, porque el espantoso pánico que Jess lleva sintiendo en su cuerpo desde hace más de tres horas es... decir _espantoso_ es quedarse corto, sin duda.

Evidentemente, no tiene _nada que ver_ con la película en cuestión. Eso ha sido una _sorprendente coincidencia_, lleva repitiéndose todo ese tiempo. Ella no tiene la culpa de que su armario, al igual que el del niño protagonista, esté habitado por "algo", y...

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, le parece oír un crujido, y antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que hace, se ve cerrando aceleradamente la puerta de Nick frente a ella, y echando el cerrojo... Para quedarse justo después petrificada.

Está encerrada con Nick Miller.

_A solas_. En su cuarto.

Bueno, recapacita: Ha sido idea de él, no suya. A ella, _evidentemente_, no se le habría ocurrido algo así jamás. Para nada.

Pero ahora está allí. Encerrada con él. Escuchando la suave respiración cerca suya.

En su cama. En la cama en la que le ha dejado un hueco.

_Un hueco para ella_.

Sus pensamientos le suenan más incoherentes de lo que suelen sonar, y eso la molesta sobremanera.

Oh, vaya: Nick no ronca. Le gusta que no ronque, la verdad odia los hombres que roncan, nunca le dejan dormir en condiciones, y...

Pero vamos, que a ella le trae al fresco que Nick ronque o no, éso es una cuestión absolutamente secundaria, nada que...

El crujido vuelve a sonar fuera de la habitación, y casi al instante Jess se ve acercarse a la cama de su compañero. En una oscuridad que no le impide apreciar la forma abultada de él en una cama seguro calentita, confortable...

_No estás pensando de verdad en dormir con Nick, no después del... incidente, y no después de lo de Pete, alias " Nick versión dos"._

Ni hablar. No, Señor, ella tiene una reputación, una clase que...

Y el crujido suena de nuevo, lejano pero presente; casi como si, en medio de su afán por aterrarla, le preguntara un simple "¿te decides o no?"

La respuesta es instantánea: Jess suelta el bate bajo la cama de él (vale, sí, tenía el bate del piso agarrado con fuerza, pero eso no tiene porqué decírselo a su compañero de apartamento), y se desliza un tanto agarrotada entre las sábanas, al lado de su atocinado amigo.

_Eso es: amigo. Piensa en eso. Es tu amigo, y ya habéis dormido en otras ocasiones juntos, no es nada del otro mundo._

Lástima que en esas ocasiones siempre hubiera más gente, y ningún incidente apasionado entre ellos dos.

Oh, sí: Las sábanas están calentitas, la manta es amorosa, y el cuerpo de él se le antoja de pronto como una agradable estufa en medio de la noche fría. Si hubiera podido, se habría traído el calefactor de su cuarto (está empezando a hacer frío de verdad, y su radiador es el único que hay en el apartamento ahora), pero claro, estaba en su armario, y...

¿Le gustará a esa cosa del armario comerse los calefactores en sustitución de humanos? Porque si es así, Jess se lo regalaría encantada de la vida.

La respiración de Nick en sueños es agradable. Tranquilizadora, de hecho. Le hace desear acurrucarse contra él y escucharla hasta caer rendida de sueño.

...

Bueno, él está totalmente dormido, así que tampoco hace mal a nadie, ¿no? De modo que la mujer, colocada de lado, se encoge en postura fetal frente a él, y cierra los ojos, concentrándose sólo y exclusivamente en su suave sonido, en su olor corporal que tan bien ha aprendido a conocer (y que, shhh, le gusta, pero no piensa decírselo a nadie, y menos a él), y en el conocimiento absoluto de que, pase lo que pase, Nick Miller está allí con ella, y no la dejará caer a manos de ningún monstruo, demente, o...

Los pensamientos se diluyen en medio de una agradable cacofonía interna, y Jessica Day queda instantáneamente dormida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando horas más tarde Nick se despierta, lo primero que ve es el techo de su habitación... y lo primero en lo que piensa es en Jess.

Al momento, su cejo se frunce: ¿pensar en Jess? A saber por qué. Pero sorprendentemente la siente cerca de él, casi podría jurar que puede aspirar su suave aroma a frutas cítricas (adora realmente el olor del champú de ella, se bañaría en él todos los días), oír su suave respiración, y...

Escucharla. Como la está escuchando ahora mismo.

Atónito, Nick ladea el rostro... y se encuentra con que, acurrucada hasta casi tocándole, está su compañera de apartamento. Dormida. Con una mano bajo su cara, las rodillas flexionadas y una angelical mueca de satisfacción. Un lejano recuerdo de cierta conversación nocturna pugna por salir de su cerebro (como excusa al motivo de que ella esté allí), pero la corta sin darse apenas cuenta.

_Cielo Santo, Jess está en mi cama._

El golpe mental que ello le supone le comprime cualquier otra idea abotargada que pudiera haber tenido esa misma mañana, y sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hace, acerca su rostro al de ella.

Está preciosa durmiendo. Ya, es cierto: Ha dormido con la mujer en otras ocasiones, pero no recuerda haberse podido fijar con tanto detenimiento. Quizás fuera porque siempre han coincidido con más gente en la misma habitación, y no era plan de quedarse atontado mirando a alguien, pero... _Está preciosa_, se repite, presa de una absurda repetición.

Realmente preciosa.

Aproxima su nariz al pelo extendido de ella sobre la almohada (sobre su almohada, se rectifica), y aspira con la máxima delicadeza posible. Y qué bien huele.

Qué bien huele toda ella, maldita sea.

Su mano, como si fuese la de otra persona cualquiera, se desliza hacia su femenino rostro; y antes de que pueda siquiera detenerla, deposita una casi fantasmal caricia, que enciende todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su propio cuerpo, y descarga una vitalidad casi imposible en su aún adormecida piel.

Tiene que salir ahora mismo de esa cama, o nunca querrá irse. No sabe porqué siente eso, pero está seguro de su veracidad.

Y no piensa detenerse a analizarse, no cuando en unos minutos sonará el despertador (ha mirado fugazmente la hora mientras se acercaba más a ella) y podría abrir los ojos y encontrarse con él mirándola como si fuera el tesoro más increíble que se hubiera encontrado en toda su vida.

De modo que se levanta en total silencio, apaga el despertador para que no suene, y, caminando con extrema lentitud, coge la ropa que tenía preparada en una silla y sale de la habitación. Dispuesto a salir a trabajar.

Sin darse cuenta, en ningún momento, de la amplia sonrisa que cubre su cara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

_ (Continuará)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aqui estamos de nuevo! Deciros esta vez que, si todo sale según lo planeado, la próxima será la última parte de esta historia... Que espero que os haya gustado leer al menos la décima parte de lo que me ha gustado a mí escribirla, ya con eso sería feliz, je._

_Cualquier duda, sugerencia, o metedura de pata que haya podido cometer (fijo que hay alguna), no dudéis en decírmelo._

_Y como siempre, gracias mil por los comentarios!_

_Lessa_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Jess despierta sintiendo frío.

Sí, definitivamente comienza a hacer frío estos días. Esta noche que entra seguro que será cuanto menos heladora.

Y está pensando en estupideces mientras únicamente mira el hueco vacío donde, horas antes, se encontraba él.

Nick. Porque ha dormido con Nick. En su cama.

Antes de que pueda detenerse a sí misma, su mano se posa en las sábanas revueltas a su lado, y resbala por el colchón, que ha perdido el calor corporal que seguro antes tenía.

_Para. Para ahora mismo. Pareces una loca acosadora._

Cuando por fin consigue controlar sus dedos, suelta un suspiro que suena insultantemente satisfecho.

Cielos, ha dormido de escándalo. Incluso juraría haber tenido un sueño donde alguien (¿Nick? No, imposible) le ha acariciado la cara con una ternura llena también de un extraño erotismo... Oh, sí, ha dormido muy bien.

Pero realmente bien. De hecho, hacía tantos días que estaba durmiendo tan mal, que las horas que ha pasado en esa cama han sido increíblemente reparadoras: Se siente fuerte, sana, llena de vida.

Por unos segundos, se encuentra preguntándose a sí misma cómo habrá dormido él, y qué cara habrá puesto cuando haya despertado y la haya visto totalmente sopa a su lado.

Bah, siendo Nick, fijo que se ha aterrado, y ha salido del lecho haciendo el idiota (¿quizás el moonwalking?). Seguro que sí.

Con auténtica desidia, se levanta y marcha a su cuarto para ducharse... y encontrándose en el camino una nota pegada a su puerta cerrada:

_"Jess, he mirado a conciencia el armario, y puedo prometerte que no hay nada dentro que se salga de lo normal. Quédate tranquila. Nick._

_PD: ¿En serio tienes guardado un disfraz de enfermera sexy? ¿Por qué nunca te lo has puesto?"_

Una suave sonrisa le cubre el rostro. Estúpido Miller. Estúpida forma de demostrarle que, efectivamente, ha mirado su armario con ese comentario del disfraz... Como si la mujer pudiera en algún momento no creer sus palabras. Y estúpida ella, que en cuanto lee la nota, siente desvanecerse el miedo irracional que la atenazó la noche anterior.

_¿Cómo es posible que confíe tanto en tí, pedazo de idiota?_

Bueno, mejor no pensarlo mucho.

Y, silbando de puro contento, Jessica Day abre la puerta de su cuarto y comienza con ese simple gesto un nuevo día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Las horas se van sucediendo con rapidez, y esa tarde-noche, cuando un Nick aterido de frío vuelve al apartamento, se encuentra con que una nota le espera en la puerta de su cuarto:

_"Nick, me he ido a dar una vuelta con Sadie. Teníamos que comprar un par de cosas. Casi seguro que me quedo después en su casa a cenar, se ha puesto pesada de tanto insistir._

_No pienso ponerme semejante disfraz nunca más, con una sola vez bastó. _

_Gracias, como siempre. Jess."_

Miller sonríe ante las últimas dos frases, y, frotándose las manos para entrar inútilmente en calor, se pregunta porqué diantre hará tanto frío en el apartamento.

No es hasta que coloca la mano en el radiador, cuando comprende que parece no funcionar en condiciones.

Genial. Tendrá que ponerse a mirar dónde puede estar el fallo, y arreglarlo en condiciones, porque se niega en redondo a llamar al casero (cielos, ya han tenido bastante últimamente con él), y mucho menos a pagar a alguien para que se lo arregle. Él, Nick Miller, el hombre manitas del piso, lo hará sin que les cueste un duro... ni la dignidad, ya puestos.

Pero malo será que hasta mañana no aguante, ¿no? Bah, cuando se meta en cama entra en calor seguro. Un par de mantitas, y fijo que duerme increíblemente bien.

_Aunque esta noche no esté ella durmiendo conmigo._

La frase le pilla desprevenido, y, molesto consigo mismo por habérsele ocurrido, menea la cabeza con fastidio, para poco después tirar a la cocina a prepararse algo rápido a cenar. Está cansado, y quiere ante todo quitarse el dichoso frío de encima...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Al llegar al piso tras la cena en casa de Sadie y su mujer, Jess se encuentra con el apartamento a oscuras... y terriblemente frío. Caray, casi podrían sacar la comida del congelador y dejarla fuera, seguro que todo se mantendría más fresco así. Ha ido a quitarse el abrigo, pero que le aspen si desabrocha un solo botón del mismo hasta no llegar al cuarto y poner el calefactor.

Los radiadores que toca parecen no funcionar, y Jess bufa de puro tedio. En buen momento han decidido estropearse: los del telediario han afirmado que esa semana iban a estar inmersos en una ola de frío. Ahora seguro que Nick querrá arreglarlo (con lo cual es casi seguro que se cargará algo más en la instalación, y el chiste les acabará saliendo más caro de lo que les habría salido de haber llamado en primer lugar); y, evidentemente, ni hablar de llamar al casero: ese hombre es demasiado... raro.

Parece haber algo de luz bajo la puerta de su compañero de cuarto, debe estar leyendo... O "trabajando" en su novela.

Y no, no se ha agachado hasta tocar el suelo para asegurarse de que Nick estuviera en casa. Tan solo ha flexionado ligeramente las rodillas, ha inclinado la espalda, ha ladeado la cabeza, y ha colocado su oreja izquierda a unos centímetros de las baldosas; nada más.

Hace demasiado frío hasta para detenerse a pensar en el motivo que le ha llevado a hacer ese gesto, y el haberse escudado a sí misma por no reconocer _que ha hecho ese gesto_; de modo que entra corriendo en su cuarto, saca el calefactor del armario, lo enchufa, y...

Y el mundo, aunque le siga pareciendo un asco, comienza a volver a ser cálido. Se desembaraza del abrigo, coge el pijama y se cambia, para salir después, en una carrera, hacia el baño. Allí (y en tiempo récord) se lava los dientes, se ducha y vuelve a la habitación, aunque antes...

Nick debe seguir leyendo. O eso, o se ha quedado dormido con la luz encendida, algo muy normal en él.

_Aggg, deja de hacer eso, ¡el suelo está helado!_

Es al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y coger el despertador de su mesita de noche (sigue teniendo atrasadas varias redacciones, y empieza a ser un tanto penoso el inventarse excusas-que encima le salen horribles- cuando sus alumnos le preguntan por las notas de sus trabajos), cuando recuerda que no le funciona desde hace un par de días, por haberse agotado las pilas.

Y claro, se le ha olvidado comprar nuevas. Tras haber pasado toooodo el día en un centro comercial.

Está a punto de empezar a darse golpes a sí misma por su ineptitud, cuando recuerda que Nick siempre guarda en su cuarto un par de paquetes de pilas nuevas. Y dado que estaba hasta hace dos segundos con la luz encendida...

Un extraño nudo se le agolpa en el pecho cuando sale de su habitación y se encamina a la puerta de él. Traga saliva incómoda consigo misma por revivir su despertar en la cama de su compañero, y, antes de que recuerde la advertencia de Miller de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, se ve abriendo y soltando un:

- Eh, Nick, las pilas del despertador se me han muerto, me dejas pi...

Un seguro monstruoso (y un tanto bajito) ser sobre el colchón y escondido bajo toneladas de mantas, jerseys y pantalones parece moverse, y Jess pega un grito del susto, que no consigue detener hasta que una mano de sobra conocida asoma por entre el bloque gigantesco y tartamudea:

- Soy... soy... yo, Jess, ¡Tran...tranquila!

- ¿Pero qué haces ahí metido?

- Frí...friii...frio.

- Sí, me he dado cuenta de que los radiadores del piso no van, pero no pensé que... ¿Cómo estás puesto, sentado en la cama? ¿Puedes dormir así?

Nick no responde, oculto aún bajo la tonelada de ropa, y Jessica comprende la respuesta.

La verdad es que no puede cuanto menos compadecerse de él. Menos mal que ella tiene en su cuarto un fantástico calefactor, y...

Y es entonces cuando un repentino calorcillo inunda su cuerpo entero, y parece aposentarse incómodamente entre sus piernas, al darse cuenta de la única solución viable. La única manera de que ambos puedan dormir en condiciones esa noche.

_Oh, Dios. Esto no puede ser bueno. No, ni hablar. No vas a decir nada._

¡Pero no puede dejarlo así! ¿Qué clase de compañera de apartamento, qué clase de amiga sería si no lo hiciera? Encima, para mayor inri, Nick había cuidado de ella la noche anterior... Le debe el gesto, ¿no?

Jess cierra los ojos dos segundos, para después abrirlos, y, con una fingida determinación que no siente ni remotamente, se acerca al montículo humano que resulta ser su compañero. Comienza al momento a quitar ropa de encima, y Nick empieza a mascullar, enfadado.

- Deja de quejarte y sal de ahí, ¿quieres?

- ¡Hace frío!

- ¡Ya sé que hace frío! Y por eso te vienes conmigo.

- ¿Qu...qué?

- Que te vienes conmigo, Nick. Tengo calefactor, en mi cuarto se está caliente. ¿O piensas de verdad pasarte toda la noche hecho un ovillo y tiritando?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

No lo ha hecho.

...

Que no, que no lo ha hecho.

...

Jess no acaba de ofrecerle dormir en su cama.

No, para nada.

No lo ha hecho, el frío le está jugando una mala pasada, es evidente. Seguro que sus neuronas están empezando a sufrir los efectos de una congelación extrema, y dentro de nada pretenderá estar viendo elefantes rosas, y...

Bueno, elefantes rosas no cree, ésos son los que se ven cuando uno se emborracha muchísimo, ¿no? Aunque en su caso, él sólo ha llegado a ver muchos colorines, y gestos afectuosos donde realmente había enfado, pero lo que se dice elefantes rosas...

- ¿Vas a moverte, o voy a tener que sacarte por los pelos? Aunque, la verdad, no sé aún donde está exactamente tu cabeza, sigo sin poder verte...

- ¿Lo dices en serio?-balbucea... y juraría que se le ha metido un calcetín en la boca, la nota pastosa.

- Totalmente. No sé cómo has conseguido esconderte tan bien, porque no se ve nad... Ah, vale, ¿esto es tu mano?

- Digo lo de ir... a tu cuarto- con auténtica inseguridad (y una tiritera aún mayor) asoma la cabeza por entre la tonelada de ropa que había conseguido acumular (había terminado incluso asomando a los armarios de Winston y Schmidt para coger más y más ropa), y la mira.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, di que sí y que no lo he soñado, dí que sí, Jess..._

- Claro-supone que se le ha debido notar el deje histérico, porque ella sonríe suavemente, y le aparta con delicadeza de la ropa-. Ayer por mí, hoy por tí, ¿no?

- Claro-repite él, sintiéndose el ser más idiota (y repetitivo) del mundo.

- Eso sí: ¿me dejas antes de irnos un par de pilas?

- Las agoté el lunes, para el despertador de Winston-se levanta anquilosado de la cama, y sintiendo cómo el aire parece empeñado en cortarle la piel de puro frío.

- ¿Qué pasa, a todos se nos tienen que acabar a la vez las pilas o qué?-resopla ella-. Vale, tráete entonces el tuyo. Lo compartiremos. ¿Quién se levanta antes?

Y así, uno con un pijama de rayas azules, y la otra con uno de lunares, marchan al cuarto de la segunda. Discutiendo sobre quién se levanta a qué hora, y cuándo poner el despertador.

Nada más abrir la puerta, una agradable oleada de calor les da la mejor bienvenida posible... y de pura satisfacción, Nick cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro que hace que a Jess, tras él, se le escape una media sonrisa; sonrisa que, evidentemente, no ve.

- Deberías comprarte un calefactor-ella cierra la puerta a su espalda, y Nick bufa con fastidio y sin girarse a ella:

- No, la calefacción centralizada debería funcionar.

- Sobre eso...

- No te preocupes: mañana lo arreglo, no hay problema-y, mirando la cama, una repentina bola que antes no existía parece empeñada en atrofiarle la garganta, por lo que traga saliva repetidamente.

- Ya, claro... -algo en el tono de Jess parece demostrar poco convencimiento, ni idea porqué-. Mañana miramos el tema. ¿Has puesto el despertador?

Dioses Cristo, van a compartir reloj y todo.

Porque va a dormir de verdad en la cama de Jess.

_Con Jess._

...

Está demasiado nervioso, le sudan las manos mientras trastea con el despertador.

Y no entiende por qué.

Pero lo peor de todo, lo definitivamente peor de todas las cosas es que Jess no parece tan alterada como lo está él. Quiere decir, parece un tanto acelerada, claro, pero no cree que la mujer que se ha puesto a su lado y mira también la cama sienta esa pelota de puro nerviosismo hacerse más y más grande por momentos en su garganta.

Cielo Santo, va a morirse allí mismo, lo presiente.

Y Jess tan tranquila. Fijo que ni siquiera se acuerda de...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Cómo se despidió de él con un simple "buenas noches, Nick", rozándole el estómago. Cómo él le respondió con otro "buenas noches". Lo usual.

Hasta que él la agarró de pronto del brazo, la atrajo a su cuerpo... Y la lógica, lo rutinario, lo usual desapareció del mapa de sus recuerdos al sentir de pronto la boca de él sobre la suya. Pero aquello no era un beso normal, no cuando sus cuerpos se habían casi fusionado, no cuando la respiración había dejado de ser un imperativo biológico. No cuando había tanta ansia, tanta, por devorarla viva sólo con sus labios. Y todo había sucedido así, sin más: comenzando de pronto, sintiendo todo un mundo de sensaciones al instante.

Sí, aquél no había sido un beso cualquiera: eso, y eso fue lo único que ella pudo pensar, antes de perder del todo el raciocinio y subir los brazos por los hombros del hombre, ansiando más... y dejarle, permitirle no sólo _besarla_, sino también absorberla. Impregnarla de su esencia.

De él.

Y ni siquiera en ese segundo en el que había subido los brazos se había imaginado que podría sentir lo que sintió. Porque justo después de su gesto, él había deslizado sus manos por su nuca, detrás del pelo, para después bajar a su cintura. Y apretando. Suave, sí, pero apretando. Mientras extendía su calor corporal hacia ella, mientras transmitía un ansia animal que había amenazado con quemarla. Después, la había soltado una centésima de segundo, lo justo para coger aire, ladear ella el rostro y seguir quemándose sin remisión al fundirse de nuevo en sus labios.

En aquellos instantes, Jess se había sentido tan intensamente viva, tan increíblemente excitada, que no había podido evitar bajar los brazos y aferrarse a él aún más, intentando pegarse al firme cuerpo con el que ya estaba unida. Sintiendo al instante la respuesta fisiológica del hombre en su entrepierna, humedeciéndose todo su ser ante ello. Perdiendo la cordura por completo.

_Oh, sí, definitivamente fue un beso de película._

Y entonces él se había detenido para, seguidamente, besarla dos veces más. Y, a pesar de que estos dos últimos no habían tenido la pasión del anterior, algo se había desgarrado dentro de ella. Porque eran tiernos, eran suaves, le habían transmitido demasiados sentimientos en su mero gesto. Sólo cuando él había terminado, se había acordado de que tenía los ojos cerrados... Y los había abierto. Mirándole. Sí, mirando a...

...

Al mismo hombre que ahora tiene en su cuarto, frente a su cama y a su lado. Soltando el despertador en la mesita de noche más cercana a él... Y refregándose después las manos en los pantalones del pijama, como si quisiera desprenderse de una invisible pringue del aparato en las huellas dactilares de sus dedos.

_Nick Miller._

¿Cómo era posible que ambos hombres fueran el mismo?

¿Y por qué tenía que recordar aquella noche otra vez? ¿Por qué no podía dejarla ir, ni siquiera después de tanto tiempo?

Pero, sobretodo... ¿por qué sentía que toda su firmeza se evaporaba, dejando a una especie de quinceañera ante su primera vez?

Nick tose a su lado, instándola a centrar su mirada en él.

- Bueno... ¿nos acostamos ya?-pregunta. Y, ante lo que presiente que son sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa, él parece recular-. Quiero decir, tumbarnos. O sea, acostarnos sin más. Vaya, sólo para dormir, claro...

Está nervioso, definitivamente. Y con ese conocimiento, un cierto poso de seguridad (que teme podría salir volando de un momento a otro) se instala de nuevo en ella, haciéndola dirigirse al otro extremo de la cama... Lo más lejos posible de él. De la situación.

- Nick, somos adultos -le cuesta convencerse de ello, pero suena bien al decirlo en voz alta-. Así que vamos a dormir de una vez, mañana quiero levantarme temprano- de pronto cae en la cuenta, y titubea, con lo que el efecto relajado parece tambalearse-. Espera, eh... ¿Qué lado prefieres? Porque si prefieres éste-señala el suyo, el derecho- puedes quedártelo, por supuesto...

- Izquierdo.

- En serio, que no me importaría, de hecho casi me vendría bien, no suelo utilizar ese lado del colchón, y si hay algo que el de la tienda de colchones no paraba de decir cuando lo compré (ya sabes que el anterior del piso nunca me gustó), es que el colchón debe rotarse, y...

- Izquierdo.

- ... Y se me olvida, Nick, reconozco que se me olvida hacerlo (girar el colchón, quiero decir), porque claro...

- Izquierdo.

- ¿Ehn?-le molesta reconocerlo, pero le da la ligera impresión de haberse quedado atascada en un extraño bucle... y no ha oído nada de lo que ha dicho.

- Me gusta el lado izquierdo-murmura él.

- Ah. Perfecto. Pues entonces, buenas noches-y dicho lo cual, se mete a prisa y corriendo bajo las sábanas, dándole la espalda-. Apaga la luz cuando te acuestes, ¿vale?

Por unos instantes se hace un silencio denso y tirante. O eso cree sentir ella, hasta que oye un dócil "buenas noches, Jess"... y la luz desaparece, dando paso a una oscuridad que rumia unos suaves movimientos a su espalda. Un cuerpo introduciéndose en su cama, en su colchón.

A escasa distancia suya.

_Maldita sea. Si no me hubieras besado no estaría así de histérica. Maldito seas, Nick Miller._

Puede escucharle respirar a su lado, puede sentir el calor corporal que poco a poco parece inundar el lecho... y puede aspirar su olor, ese olor corporal que le hace desear hundir la cabeza en el colchón y no respirar ninguna otra cosa.

Maldita sea, definitivamente le gusta el olor corporal de Nick Miller.

_¡Y encima me estás haciendo parecer una enferma mental!_

Poco a poco, y ante la inamovilidad de él, nota cómo su cuerpo comienza a relajarse... hasta que oye de nuevo el susurro del hombre:

- Jess...

- ¿Sí?

Y casi puede oírle tragar saliva, tomar aire y soltar de sopetón un suave:

- Gracias.

Ha debido de costarle decir eso, lo sabe. Nick Miller no se suele entretener mucho en demostrar sentimientos. Y con esa única palabra, con ese gesto, comprende que, efectivamente, el hombre que está de lado hacia ella se siente tan agradecido que no puede siquiera camuflarlo como le gustaría.

¿Y a él le ha tenido miedo? ¿En serio?

La ternura la embarga antes de poder detenerla, y Jess se muerde el labio con fuerza, girándose poco después de lado hacia él y flexionando las piernas, en su postura preferida para dormir.

- De nada-le responde en el mismo tono. Se imagina más que ve una tibia sonrisa en el rostro de él. Y así, uno frente a la otra y a escasa distancia, van permitiendo juntos que el sueño se introduzca en sus mentes y termine por dejarlos en una deliciosa inconsciencia compartida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Algo sucede tras esa noche.

Algo extraño.

Algo de lo que Nick no se da cuenta hasta la cuarta noche (contando la de la película de miedo) en la que están solos en el apartamento.

Y es que, al día siguiente de su segunda convivencia en un dormitorio, él se pone a intentar arreglar el sistema de calefacción... Y no solo no lo consigue, sino que, misteriosamente, dos radiadores comienzan a hacer un ruido infernal, y un tercero empieza a soltar agua. Ante ello, Jess parece ponerse firme, y le sugiere (vale, _le ordena_, pero tampoco es que haya que reconocerlo todo en esta vida...) a que llamen como mínimo a un servicio técnico. Y él se compromete a ello, claro que sí, pero lo hará en el trabajo, porque tiene que irse o llegará tarde.

Pero claro, esa misma tarde el bar parece más abarrotado de lo normal, y a Nick se le va un poco la cabeza. Bueno, al principio se acuerda, claro, pero hay demasiados servicios técnicos posibles, demasiados, y tiene que estudiar el tema, y luego un cliente le pide un café, y que si tiene tostadas, no, espera, que si quiere mejor un donut, que si otro quiere una cerveza sin alcohol, ¿puede ponerle cacahuetes?, ¿sólo alcohol?, ¿cómo que no tienen cañas de chocolate?,...

Al final acaba regresando al piso sin haber hecho ninguna llamada, y el cuarto de Jess está a toda pastilla con el calefactor. Y cuando ella suspira ante sus involuntarias (y repetitivas) miradas al mismo (_Cielos, alguien debería montarle una estatua en alguna plaza, qué maravilla de aparato térmico_), Nick comprende que aquella va a ser otra noche compartida bajo las sábanas.

Más aún cuando ambos se dan cuenta de que a Jess también se le ha olvidado comprarse pilas para su propio despertador, y es turno de Nick de mirarla con gesto de "lo que hay que hacer por la humanidad".

Lo gracioso es que esa noche, al acostarse en la cama de ella, no solo no está tan nervioso como la vez anterior, sino que incluso se termina viéndose hablarle sobre dos clientes pintorescos que ha tenido en el bar esa misma tarde. Y ella parece bastante a gusto, considerando las circunstancias. En un par de ocasiones incluso se ríe. En pijama, de lado y frente a él, con una mano entre su mejilla y la almohada, y la otra delante de su rostro.

Sin darse apenas cuenta, Nick atesora esas dos instantes en un rincón de su mente, en el rincón que le guarda a su compañera de cuarto, y del que nunca ha querido analizar sus dimensiones. Sí, guarda esos dos momentos... y las dos suaves caricias al rostro de ella al despertar. Porque, tras haberlo hecho en la primera noche juntos, despierta cada mañana queriendo, _necesitando_ rozar con las yemas de los dedos el suave y pálido cutis de Jess mientras ésta duerme. No se detiene a pensar en el porqué de ese gesto tan extraño: tan solo lo hace, imprimiéndose con ello de unas nuevas ganas de levantarse y afrontar el día que tiene por delante.

Pero a lo que íbamos: Nick no se da cuenta de nada, de absolutamente nada... hasta la cuarta noche. Cuando ambos se olvidan de que, eh, tenían que avisar al servicio técnico, y están viendo juntos la televisión en el salón... Hasta que, en un momento dado, Jess bosteza ostensiblemente abriendo los brazos, se levanta del sofá, coge el calefactor que habían puesto en el cuarto (ahora agradablemente calentito por él), y, seguro que sin darse cuenta del calado real de sus palabras, le suelta un:

- No tardes en venir a la cama, Nick, que mañana me levanto pronto para salir con mis amigas, y sabes que odio que me enciendas la luz al acostarte.

- Claro, voy en seguida, no te preocupes-le responde él, tan tranquilo.

Y dicho lo cual ella se marcha... haciendo que él se detenga repentinamente en lo dicho por ambos, y provocando que se quede frente a una pantalla del televisor a la que bien podría de pronto salirle patas y echar a correr, que él ni se daría cuenta.

Sí, algo en ese diálogo suena demasiado raro. No por nada, sino por lo... ¿rutinario? ¿agradable? que resulta ser...

Un atemorizante pensamiento como respuesta a su inquietud intenta salir a la superficie, pero Nick lo deshecha precipitadamente. Ah, no, ni hablar a considerar nada. Es mejor mantenerse en la ignorancia. Dicho lo cual, se encoge de hombros (quizás con demasiada fuerza, casi como queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de lo irrelevante de todo eso), apaga la televisión, y marcha a la cama de Jess, a volver a verla replegar su pequeño cuerpecillo frente a él, y observar disimuladamente como la mujer frente a él va cayendo poco a poco en un tranquilo sueño. Con él a su lado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo que Nick no sabe, es que también Jess se queda instantáneamente paralizada al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, tras decir lo que instantes antes dice. No se ha dado cuenta de lo comentado hasta que no ha entrado en su cuarto y ha visto la cama, perfectamente hecha y a la espera de ser ocupada... por los dos. Y se asusta, se asusta sobremanera por lo que les está sucediendo a ambos: empieza a ser algo normal el dormir juntos.

Acostarse cada noche con Nick a su izquierda ya no sólo le resulta _agradable_; también _espera_ a que suceda.

Y más aún si él, al despertar cada mañana, le acaricia la cara como ha estado haciendo.

Porque, desde la segunda noche que llevan pasando juntos, Jess ha estado despierta siempre que él la ha acariciado.

A decir verdad, esa segunda noche estaba despierta de casualidad: se había ido despejando de su agradable sueño para encontrarse casi enterrada en Nick. Y aunque al principio de su sopor había sonreído tontamente ante el hecho de encontrarse con su cara casi pegada al pecho de él, y con el brazo derecho de Nick sobre sus hombros (casi como si, en medio de su sueño, él hubiera querido pegarla más y más a su cuerpo), instantes después había abierto los ojos como platos de la sorpresa, y había comenzado a separarse de él.

Pero claro, por muy despacio que fuera para no despertarlo, es realmente complicado despegarse cuando tus piernas están casi liadas con las de la otra persona, amén de ese brazo (un brazo cálido, suave, que parecía decir "esta chica es mía, y sólo mía", Cielos, qué brazo tiene Nick, ¿cómo es que nunca antes se había fijado?,...) que la rodeaba... sin provocar algún cambio en él.

Y, efectivamente, Nick comenzó a removerse en sueños, con lo que Jess, total y absolutamente aterrada ante la posibilidad de que pudiera despertar y verla a ella más que despierta (y mirándolo. Aunque, bueno, el cuarto estaba a oscuras, pero no lo suficiente como para distinguir su figura) había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, esperando que él siguiera durmiendo.

Solo que no lo hizo: Miller despertó. Bostezó, estiró los brazos hacia el techo, se giró a Jess... Y el gesto que hizo justo después y en total silencio hacia ella la desarmó por completo: deslizó las yemas de sus dedos, apenas un tibio roce, sobre su cara. Empezando por la sien (le apartó con infinita suavidad el pelo que ella se había empeñado en ponerse encima para evitar que pudiera darse cuenta de su rostro despierto), y moviéndose después hasta su barbilla, donde finalmente la había soltado.

Fue en ese instante cuando Jess se dio cuenta de que, el sueño que creía haber tenido la noche anterior acerca de que él la acariciaba, no había sido un sueño como tal: había sido real.

Nick Miller la acariciaba con infinita ternura todas las mañanas al despertar.

_Nick Miller._

Esa simple frase se le atascaba en su cerebro, tan solo de pensar _que era cierta_.

Cuando horas después se lo había encontrado tirado en el suelo y mirando con ojo crítico un radiador, había estado a punto de enfrentarlo para preguntarle por ese gesto. Pero él la había mirado de refilón (parecía realmente concentrado en su quehacer), y le había soltado un pasota "qué hay" tan típico, tan normal... Que no se había visto con fuerzas de sacar un tema que seguro que, como mínimo, les resultaría a ambos demasiado incómodo.

Conclusión: Jessica Day no había dicho una sola palabra. Y a la noche siguiente, cuando él volvió a repetir el gesto, ella ya lo esperaba... _y con ganas_, lo cual era aún peor.

Pero el caso es que sí, Jess también se ha dado cuenta de la familiaridad con la que ambos tratan el hecho de dormir juntos. Como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo.

...

Espera: Dormir juntos. Se refiere con ese "haciéndolo" a dormir juntos. Sólo a dormir.

Cielo Santo, ¿qué narices les está pasando?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Tras esa cuarta noche durmiendo juntos (y recibiendo Jess su sesión de "acariciamiento misterioso y sexy" en su mejilla), llega el mediodía. Un mediodía en el que ella llega al piso bufando, visiblemente enfadada. Tan enfadada que, observándola de refilón en el sofá del salón, Nick se encuentra repentinamente rememorando sus últimas conversaciones, no vaya a ser que hubiera dicho algo, o...

- ¿Te lo puedes creer?-casi grita ella, poniéndolo en tensión al instante.

- No. Si no me dices el qué...

- ¡Que no improviso! ¡Yo! ¡Ja!- la mujer suelta el abrigo en un extremo del sofá (él lleva un buen ratillo con el calefactor en el salón, así que se está realmente a gusto alli), y se sienta a su lado. De brazos cruzados. Con brusquedad.

- ... ¿Cómo?- tartamudea.

- Según Sadie, no sé improvisar. ¡Si soy _doña improvisaciones_!

- Ehm... ¿y cómo habéis terminado hablando de...

- Porque le dije que tenía que improvisar algo con mis estudiantes, que últimamente los notaba aburridos, y... ¿sabes qué hizo, Nick?-le mira, evidentemente a la espera de sentirse apoyada... ante lo que él teme pone el gesto de "no sé si quiero saberlo", y ella continúa- ¡Soltó una risita! ¡Una risita tonta! _"Oh, Jess, entonces me temo que vas a tener un pequeño problema"_-coloca la voz grave, como si quisiera imitar el tono de voz de su amiga... Quien, que Nick recuerde, tiene la voz más aguda que la de Jess.

- Sí, bueno...

- ¡Y entonces se puso a decirme, toda sonrisas, que soy predecible! ¡Yo! ¡Predecible!

- Sí, bueno...-repite él, aún sin saber qué decir. Y Jess ladea la cabeza, observándole con detenimiento.

Esperando la sentencia definitiva por su parte. El mostrarse, cual amigo, igual de indignado que ella ante lo que la mujer considera un evidente ataque a su integridad, y...

...

¿Qué es mejor en esos casos? ¿Mentir (y que luego le pueda pillar), o decir la verdad de la forma más suave posible?

...

Oh, diantre, ¿por qué no puede estar Cece allí, y no él? ¡Pero si él ni siquiera sabe mentir!

- Bueno... tampoco es tan malo ser un tanto predecible, ¿no?-intenta...

Para darse cuenta, instantáneamente, de que ha elegido, de las dos, la opción equivocada: el rostro de Jess parece volverse lívido, estrecha los ojos y le hace desear hundir la cabeza en el sofá, cual avestruz pillada en falta.

Pero... ¿qué narices? ¡Él es un hombre! ¿Desde cuándo tiene que sentirse amenazado por alguien como Jess, eh? ¿Eh?

Ug, el cuello de ella parece estar hinchándose, le puede ver las venitas, ¿es normal eso?

- Jess, no hace falta que te pongas así. En serio, ¡no es tan malo! Mírame a mí, por ejemplo: yo también suelo ser bastante predecible. Hombre-razona, pensativo-, no tanto como tú, pero...

- ¿Qué _no tanto como yo_? -y ahí está: la explosión definitiva de ella. Señoras y señores, Nick Miller es idiota, es oficial-. ¿Qué significa eso, que eres don imprevisible, o qué?

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de Angy, o qué? ¿Recuerdas toooda la de cosas que hice improvisando?

- ¡Porque estabas colado por Angy!

- ¿Y? ¡Ese no es el punto!- no recuerda en qué momento exacto ha empezado a gritar al compás de los propios gritos de Jess, pero ahí están: frente a frente, enfadados el uno con la otra, y viceversa.

- ¿Y cuál es el punto, míster aventura?

- ¡El maldito punto es que no sabes hacer nada nuevo sin planteártelo antes mil veces!

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Claro que es cierto!

- ¡No lo es, y voy a demostrártelo!-y dicho lo cual, ella coge el calefactor, lo desenchufa y sale como alma que lleva el diablo a su cuarto... para detenerse unos instantes antes de salir definitivamente del salón, aun chillando-. ¡Y que sepas que me llevo el calefactor porque aquí ya no hacía frío, no porque seas insufrible!

- ¡Ya lo sabía!-le responde él, en el mismo volumen-. ¡Y yo no soy precisamente el insufrible de los d...!

La puerta se cierra a las espaldas de la mujer, y Nick se queda un instante parado, con la mirada perdida al frente, y preguntándose cómo es que han acabado exactamente como han acabado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando veinte minutos más tarde Jess sale de su cuarto, el retintín con el que clama su nombre le hace fruncir el ceño.

- Niiiiiiiickkkkkkkk...

- En mi cuarto. Pasa-le responde. Acaba de meterse allí, a la espera de que no hiciera tanto frío como la última vez que había estado... y, por ahora, parece que está aguantando el tipo allí, tirado sobre la cama, y con el portátil sobre sus muslos. En un par de horas será francamente inaguantable, pero aún puede soportar el fresco.

Su puerta comienza a abrirse, y, con la mirada pegada a la pantalla del ordenador, Nick tiene una inspiración que le hace soltar:

- A menos que vengas disfrazada de algo extraño, y con ganas de canturrearme algo inventado por tí, como manera de demostrarme que sabes "improvisar". Si es así, no pases.

Se hace un silencio repentino, que proclama a gritos una cierta culpabilidad... por lo que, sabiéndose de algún modo victorioso, Nick Miller alza por fin la vista.

Y se encuentra, frente a él, a una Jess estrambóticamente disfrazada, que lo mira con la boca abierta.

- ¿Cómo... cómo...- su cara de atónita sorpresa es impagable, y no puede evitar esbozar una media sonrisa.

- Te conozco, Jessica- se detiene en la figura de ella, y ladea la cabeza, intentando comprender-¿De qué se supone que vas?

- Pero... pero...

- Porque puedo ver que ése es el disfraz de la enfermera sexy, pero no entiendo el significado del jersey y pantalones puestos debajo, y las zapatillas de Minnie...

- No son pantalones, son leotardos-musita ella.

- ¿Y las zapatillas?

- ¡Hace frío!-parece con esas dos palabras salir de su aturdimiento, porque se cruza de brazos sobre el escote del disfraz que sería infinitamente más "entretenido" si no tuviera justo debajo un enorme jersey rosa chicle.

- Así que eres... ¿una enfermera sexy en invierno?-aventura él.

- ¡Exacto!

- ¿Y la capa? ¿Qué significa?

- ¡No es una capa, es un delantal de cocina!- Jess se ofende visiblemente, y Nick menea la cabeza, sin entender nada.

- ¿Las enfermeras sexys de invierno tienen que llevar un delantal en la espalda?

- ¡Te he dicho que hace frío, y... y bueno, este disfraz tiene una abertura grande en la espalda, y... -parece darse cuenta de lo raro que suenan sus palabras, porque recula con un- oh, que te den, Miller!

Y él lo intenta detener, de verdad que lo intenta, pero es prácticamente imposible: un hilillo de autosuficiencia amenaza con salir a la superficie,... y que termina haciéndole decir:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya estás más tranquila? No es malo ser un tanto predecible en esta vida, Jess.

- Puedo improvisar-murmura ella, con la vista al suelo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas pensando qué hacer para demostrarme que estaba equivocado?

- ...

- Jess, en serio, no pasa nada porque te cueste hacer algo de pronto, sin pensar.

- ¡Puedo hacerlo!-parece coger algo de fuerza de nuevo, porque frunce los labios con determinación, haciéndolo soltar el portátil al otro extremo de la cama, y cruzándose él de brazos:

- No, no puedes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maldito sea.

Maldito sea Nick Miller, y su conocimiento sobre ella.

Y maldita sea su tonito de "soy más maduro que tú, y te estoy enseñando una lección en la vida que nunca olvidarás, y que deberías haber aprendido hace años, pero, eh, para qué están los amigos sino es para recochinearse de tu ignorancia".

Jess lo odia.

Odia ese tono, odia esa mirada, odia esa barbita de dos días que tiene (seguro que ante la posibilidad de verse congelado frente al espejo) y que ella no consigue dejar de mirar desde que entró en el apartamento. Incluso en medio de su furia supina, la dichosa barbita entorpece sus pensamientos con una celeridad pasmosa.

Pero el caso es que, en instantes como éstos, odia a Nick. En serio. Lo odia. Allí semirecostado en la esquina más pegada a la puerta de la cama, con la espalda apoyada en almohadones y las piernas sobre el colchón. Como si fuera el rey del universo.

¿Quién se ha creído que es? Míster rompecosas, el señor indeciso, el hombre pesimista por excelencia. El tío al que le queda realmente bien una estúpida barba de dos días, y...

Y, justo en ese instante, Jess tiene una inspiración, que la hace esbozar una repentina sonrisa con tintes malévolos. Lo cual hace que la pose de Nick se afloje un poco, y comience a rotar a una de sospecha. De sospecha...con un poco de miedo.

- ¿Jess?-pregunta. Mientras la idea se forma aún con mayor nitidez en la mente de ella, volviendo su sonrisa más abierta aún.

Va a arrancarle a pellizcos un par de pelos de su barba.

Es perfecto: es algo no previsto en absoluto, algo que nunca ha hecho (y que, por tanto, Nick no puede adivinar)... y es algo que fijo que a él le quita las ganas de volver a ponerse engreído con ella.

... Vale, y una pequeña parte de ella, una parte casi escondida, lo hace por intentar quitarse de la mente esa extraña obsesión que la persigue desde que lo ha visto en ese día.

Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, se acerca a la cama con audacia, ignorando el "¿qué estás hacien..." de su compañero de piso. Y dado que quiere coger fuerza en el gesto, se sube a la cama, apoyando las rodillas en el lecho y con una pierna a cada lado de las dos de Nick.

Después, en medio del evidente sobresalto del hombre, lleva sus manos a la cara de Miller...

Y es entonces cuando el mundo se vuelve loco, porque detrás de sus manos va también su cara, y de pronto tiene sus labios sobre los de él. Y los frunce sobre la boca de su compañero de apartamento casi con resolución, casi con...

_Deseo._

Nick sabe a fresa. A algún caramelo dulce. A suave misterio, a ternura acuciante y dolorosamente viva.

Una voz en el interior de Jess comienza a gritarle que _qué está haciendo, que se detenga, que éso no es lo que quería hacer_. Pero la cara con esa barbita le quema los dedos, y el cuerpo de Nick, firmemente enganchado bajo el suyo, es cálido, es firme. Y el asunto empeora ostensiblemente cuando los labios de él, que han permanecido evidentemente paralizados por la sorpresa, comienzan a moverse al compás de los suyos. Con pequeños besitos que se van alargando progresivamente. Derritiéndola.

Oh, sí, Nick Miller sabe besar.

Porque es suave, y muestra algo de indecisión, un gesto tan típico, tan _Nick_ que la hace estremecerse antes de que pueda detenerse. Y él lo nota, claro que sí, ya que sus labios parecen cobrar seguridad y la instan a abrir más la boca, rozando su lengua, y...

_Cielos. Sabe besar condenadamente bien._

La suavidad inicial empieza a convertirse peligrosamente en desenfreno ante el contacto de sus lenguas, y sólo cuando él la suelta unos instantes para tomar aire, Jess comprende que necesita respirar... y que necesita salir de allí.

Cuanto antes.

_¡Ya, Jess!_

Aunque su cuerpo no parece pertenecerle aún, consigue bajar la cabeza hacia sus propias piernas, evitando así el siguiente beso...y la mirada que pueda tener Miller. Y su mirada se detiene entonces en las manos de él, que, en algún momento perdido, se han apoyado cerca de sus caderas. Como si quisiera con ese gesto agarrarla a ella, agarrarse él... O agarrarlos a los dos y no despegar sus cuerpos, perfectamente unidos, y...

Oh, mierda. Está sentada sobre Nick... y no se había dado cuenta antes.

Y él tiene sus manos bajo su falda, en el límite que separa al amigo que sin querer pudiera rozarla, y el tío que definitivamente no quisiera ser su amigo. Puede verlas, grandes, cálidas, quietas sobre sus pantis. Como si fueran dos enormes leones, pillados justo a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa...

_Yo soy la presa._

El conocimiento de ese hecho hace que cierta parte que no quiere pensar de su cuerpo se reblandezca, a pesar de lo cual lleva sus propias manos a las de él para quitárselas de encima...

Cielos, las manos de Nick son definitivamente monumentales, sus propias palmas casi parecen reducirse sobre las de él.

_Si acaricia tan bien como besa..._

Casi sin darse cuenta, y en contra de sus pensamientos (que cada vez son menos y menos coherentes), empuja con una extrema lentitud las manos de él hacia arriba, haciéndolas desaparecer bajo su falda.

Sólo un poco, en serio. Le dejará subir solo un poco, y después se las quitará. De verdad. Lo hará.

Pero necesita sentirlo más... más cerca. Necesita notar los dedos de él sobre su piel, tiene que dejar que introduzca su mano bajo los leotardos, tiene que acercar esas yemas a su entrepierna, sólo un poco, de veras, sólo un poquitín de nada, y...

Está viviendo la escena más erótica de toda su vida, y no puede ni siquiera mirar a la cara de quien se está dejando hacer en total y absoluto silencio. Sus ojos sólo están centrados en esas manos, en esas manos que siguen subiendo por iniciativa suya propia, Cielos Santo, siguen subiendo, y de un momento a otro llegarán a...

Y entonces la realidad se impone con un repentino telefonazo proveniente del móvil de Jess, que hace que Nick, con un gritito un tanto agudo, suelte un absurdo e incomprensible:

- ¡Yo no fuí!

Y con la mala fortuna de lanzar a la vez a Jess a su izquierda... izquierda en la que no hay colchón, sino suelo.

El grito de ella al darse de bruces contra las baldosas suena más fuerte del daño que realmente se ha hecho (no hay demasiada altura entre la cama y el suelo), pero provoca en él un estridente:

- Oh, Jess, ¡lo siento! Yo... ¿Estás bien?

_(Continuará)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Aún no me puedo creer: a)Lo que finalmente he tardado tanto en escribir esta historia; b) Que por fin la haya terminado; c) Y que la última parte la haya escrito de carrerilla. _

_A veces me sorprendo hasta de mí misma, je._

_En fin, dicho lo cual... mil perdones por el retraso, espero que os guste... Y gracias mil por los comentarios, como siempre!_

_Lessa_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX_

Ay, Dios, qué ha hecho, qué demonios ha hecho...

Tiene que arreglar ésto, tiene que arreglarlo, porque Jess le ha besado, le ha besado, le ha besado, y tiene que arreglar ésto, tiene que...

_Tengo que conseguir que vuelva a besarme. Tiene que volver a besarme así, oh, por favor, una vez más, sólo una vez más... Por favor..._

De acuerdo, punto por punto: Primero, disculparse todas las veces que sea necesario. Después,

_(besarla)_

insistir en hablarlo, porque tienen que hablarlo, maldita sea, tienen que hablarlo si quiere que

_(ella lo bese)_

todo se solucione. Eso es: no flaquear, y hablar, hablar y hablar con Jess. Aunque le cueste un mundo, tiene que hablar con Jess.

...

Tan solo espera no morir en el intento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo mata.

En serio que lo mata.

¡La ha tirado al suelo! ¡La ha tirado! ¡Como si no fuera más que un saco de patatas lleno de moho, un chicle usado, un mosquito ya saciado y aún así incordiando!

Si en ocasiones anteriores Jessica Day ha creído sentirse enfadada con Nick, era mentira: _Ahora sí que está enfadada_. Y ultrajada. Y enfadada.

Y un poquito excitada aún, pero eso no tiene porqué pensarlo siquiera.

Aunque quizás parte de la intensidad de su enfado tenga algo que ver con el hecho de sentirse total y absolutamente avergonzada por lo que ha estado a punto a pasar instantes antes de que sonara su móvil en su cuarto (_Cielos, ¡lo que ha estado a punto de pasar!_)... Móvil que, como si se tratara de un vecino pesado que necesitara azúcar de extrema necesidad, sigue y sigue sonando cruelmente.

Dado que teme que, si le dirige la palabra, sólo salga veneno de sus labios, Jess toma la firme resolución de marchar a paso acelerado al cuarto, dispuesta a coger el puñetero teléfono y olvidarse de la existencia de ese... ese... esa cosa que vive en su mismo apartamento y que la ha lanzado sin miramientos contra las baldosas.

Pero claro, no cuenta con que el susodicho ser innombrable le sigue a su cuarto, insistiéndole una y otra vez que lo siente, que le diga algo, que tienen que hablar, que...

Como toda respuesta, Jess le cierra la puerta de su dormitorio en las narices, y descuelga el teléfono.

- Sí.

- _Ey, ¿qué.._.-la voz de Cece, inicialmente alegre, parece apenas apagarse unas décimas cuando pregunta-. _¿Estás bien? ¿Y ese tono?_

- Jess, déjame entrar. En serio, lo lamento, yo...

- No pasa nada, Cece-le chirrían los dientes, no puede evitarlo-. ¿Qué tal todo?

- Jess, de verdad, no creo que sea buena idea...-la voz de Nick (ya está, ya lo ha nombrado en su cabeza) sigue y sigue a través de la puerta, y por fin ella estalla en un chillido:

- ¡Estoy hablando! ¡Déjame en paz!

- _Vale, Jess, ahora sí que sí: ¿qué está pasando?_- Cece comienza a sonar incluso... asustada.

- No, ni hablar, Jess-y dicho lo cual, Miller hace la segunda cosa peor que podía haber hecho (después del tirarla contra el suelo): abre la puerta y entra en el dormitorio.

En el dormitorio de Jess.

Su dormitorio. SU TERRITORIO.

Y no contento con semejante agravio, Nick Miller aprieta los labios con fuerza, y anuncia:

- Dile a quien sea que le llamas luego. Tenemos que hablar.

Hablar. Hablar de lo suecedido.

Hablar con Nick.

Nick quiere hablar. Justo ahora.

Por unos instantes, a Jess se le olvida incluso el respirar, en medio de un nudo fatídico que amenaza con explosionar en todo su cuerpo:

- .de. .

- No, no voy a irme, Jess-y él se cruza de brazos, más desafiante de lo que ha estado nunca con ella.

¿Por qué tendrá que encontrar esa seguridad en sí mismo en un momento como aquél?

- _Ehm... Jess, si quieres te llamo luego_-susurra Cece en su oído.

- Ah, no, ¡ni hablar! Estoy hablando contigo, y contigo hablaré, Cece.

- La puedes llamar luego -puede ver cómo él toma aire, intentando mantener un aire tranquilo... que la saca aún más de quicio (si cabe)-, ella no tiene porqué escucharn...

Una bombilla mental se ilumina en los pensamientos iracundos de la mujer. Sí, eso es: Perfecto.

- Espera, ¿sabes qué?-con el impulso impreso en medio de su cabreo, Jess pulsa el altavoz de su móvil-. ¡Es una idea estupenda! ¡Que Cece escuche que me has tirado contra el suelo justo cuando ha llamado!

- _¿Qué Nick ha hecho qué?_-la voz atónita de su mejor amiga flota en medio de los dos, y él arruga la nariz, con una mueca que proclama a los cuatro vientos lo que piensa de que Jess haya metido a Cece en el tema.

- Jess, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Me asusté con el ruido del teléfono, y...

- ¿Que te asustaste? ¿Que te asustaste?-está elevando demasiado la voz, se da cuenta cuando Miller finalmente revienta, y comienza a chillar a su vez:

- ¡Sí, maldita sea, me asusté! ¿Qué pasa, es que tú nunca te asustas, o qué? ¿Tengo que recordarte nuestra primera noche solos? _"Oh, Nick"-_aflauta la voz_-"hay algo en mi armario, Nick, haz algo, Nick"_.

La furia reburbujea dentro de ella, retroalimentando su enfado una y otra vez, una y otra vez...:

- ¡Eso era distinto!

- ¡Bien! Pues entonces explícame por qué diantre te me subiste antes encima! Porque si...

- _¿Que te qué, Jess?_-pero da igual la interrupción de Cece, dado que ninguno de los dos mira siquiera al teléfono, de tan enfrascados que están el uno contra la otra:

- ... si quizás no hubieras estado sobre mí, no te habría tirado al suelo ante la llamada, ¿lo has pensado?

- Ah, claro, así que, en función de mi posición frente a tí, ¿hay posibilidades de que me empujes o no?

- ¡No me cambies de tema, Jessica! ¿Por qué te me subiste encima?

- ¿Esperas que ignore que podía haberme roto algo para explicarte qué narices hacía encima tuya...

- ...Besándome?-termina él insultante. Y, al momento, ambos pueden oír desde el teléfono un atónito:

- _¿Quée?_

- Oh, claro, así que ahora vamos a hablar del puñetero beso delante de Cece, ¿no? -alza los brazos, como clamando a los dioses- Claro, claro. ¿Y por qué no hablamos entonces de todas estas noches que has estado viniendo a dormir a mi cama, eh? ¿Eh?- Jess se cruza de brazos (con el teléfono incómodamente colocado bajo su axila), desafiante.

El grito de Cece suena definitivamente más pronunciado, y traspasa ampliamente el dichoso jersey rosa:

- _¿Qué ha estado quéeeeeee?_

- ¡Eso no cuenta ahora! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que dirigir las conversaciones a donde tú quieres?

- ¿Y por qué las tienes que dirigir tú? Si crees que voy a dejar que me pongas como una loca acosadora por el hecho de que...

- _¿Habéis estado acostándoos juntos?-_y, hastiados por la tercera voz en discordia del cuarto que únicamente parece repetir lo evidente, ambos se giran finalmente al teléfono que Jess sostiene como si le fuera la vida en ello, y chillan al unísono:

- ¡Hacía frío!

- Y además, ¡ella me dejó ir a su cama!-Nick mira a la mano de su compañera de piso, como si con ello pudiera alcanzar a ver a Cece... y disculparse por su acción temeraria mencionada.

- ¡Te dejé sólo la segunda noche, porque tú me dejaste dormir en tu cama la primera!

- _¿Qué?-_la voz de Cece comienza a sonar total y absolutamente perdida. Casi desamparada.

- Si hubieras llamado al dichoso servicio técnico...-intenta defenderse Jess.

- ¿Y por qué no llamaste tú? Si tantas ganas tenías de dormir sola, tan solo tendrías que...

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Que _yo_ quería que durmieras conmigo?

- Hombre, después del beso que me has dado... ¿Y lo de las manos qué? ¡Querías que te metiera las manos bajo la falda!

- _Virgen Santa, creo que me voy a desmayar_-el murmullo de Cece es ahora apenas audible.

- No es... no es...-Jess trastabilla, empieza a perder estrepitosamente el control de la conversación... hasta que cae en la cuenta- ¿Y qué me dices de lo de acariciarme por las mañanas? ¡No soy la única que hace cosas raras de los dos!

- Acari... ¿qué?-el asombro de él es evidente, y ella se lleva la mano libre a su propia cara, tocándola en una burda y evidente demostración.

- ¿Vas a negar que cuando te vas a levantar no me acaricias así? ¿Eh, eh, eh?-se siente infantilmente victoriosa ante la mueca sorprendida de su compañero... y repentinamente enrojecida.

- Si estabas despierta, ¿por qué no me dijiste que parara?

- ¡Porque no quería incomodarte!

- ¡Pues ahora mismo lo estás haciendo!

- _¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAA!_

El aullido que suena del móvil casi hace retumbar las paredes, consiguiendo finalmente que se haga el silencio en el cuarto.

- _Por todos los Santos, ¿queréis hacer el favor de parar y escucharos? ¿Os estáis oyendo? En serio, ¿OS ESTÁIS OYENDO?-_ la última pregunta casi suena igual de fuerte, de alucinada.

- Eso no es... -Jess titubea unos segundos, pero su amiga no la deja terminar:

- _Nos largamos unos días y... Dios, estáis peleándoos por ver quién de los dos ha tenido detalles con el otro más... más... oh, menos mal que solo os he oído yo, porque vamos... ¿Queréis terminar con toda esta tensión de una vez?_

- ¿Tensión? No hay ninguna tens...

- _Muy bien, los puntos sobre las íes: Nick, deja de comportarte como un crío y dile lo que sientes; y Jess, o empiezas a asumir que tienes sen...-_y la voz de Cece desaparece repentinamente, ante el más que acelerado gesto de Jess por quitar el modo altavoz del auricular.

Ante ello, Nick se molesta. No hay que ser adivino como para no darse cuenta:

- Eh, ¿qué dice? ¿Qué ha dicho? ¡Ponla en alto, éso no val...

Pero el sonido de su propio móvil en su cuarto lo acalla de pronto, y, dando tumbos furiosamente, sale de la habitación berreando algo sobre que no piensa dar por terminada esa conversación, y bla,bla,bla...

Sólo cuando lo oye contestar a su teléfono con un "mamá, no es buen momento ahora...", Jessica desconecta por completo de él, y se centra en lo que Cece continúa diciendo, esta vez a su oído:

- _...Y sí, Schmidt y Winston me matarían si se enteraran de que pienso así, pero, Jess, en serio, vuestra situación empieza a ser insostenible, ¿no te das cuenta?_

- Eso no es ciert...

- _Es cierto, y lo sabes. Lo que no termino de entender es porqué diantre te empeñas en negar lo evidente: sientes algo por Nick. Que me aspen si entiendo el porqué, pero es verdad. Y él siente algo por tí. Tenéis que hablarlo, y esta vez sin gritos... ¡y sin nadie más al otro lado del teléfono!_

Cece sigue y sigue hablando, hasta que, finalmente, Jess consigue colgarla. La ha escuchado, sí. Pero, siendo sincera, lo que su amiga le ha dado por sentado a ella le suena más a película de fantasía: ¿enamorada de Nick? Por favor... Si por ella fuera, lo mandaría lejos, a un par de galaxias de la suya... y no lo echaría de menos en absoluto. ¡Habrase visto! A partir de ahora, y como buena amiga que es, Jess se promete a sí misma racionalizar las películas románticas que ve con Cece: definitivamente la están haciendo ver corazoncitos por todas partes.

De todos modos, hace rato que no oye a Nick hablar al otro lado de la puerta; y dado que Cece tenía razón en una única cosa de toda la conversación telefónica surrealista que han tenido (aquello de que tienen que dejar claro de una vez por todas la situación entre los dos), Jess se encamina resuelta al cuarto de su compañero de piso.

No se da cuenta de la repentina atmósfera tensa de la habitación de él, y entra sin llamar:

- Oye, Nick, creo que tenemos que hab...

Y es entonces cuando su arrojo cae en picado contra las baldosas: Nick está sentado en una esquina de la cama, los pies apoyados en el suelo, teléfono móvil agarrado en la mano... Y mirada perdida.

No, no perdida: Total y absolutamente... fría, muerta. No consigue ver ni una suela mueca, ni un solo gesto, alguna luz en sus ojos. Nada.

Nick Miller está mirando la pared de su habitación como si su espíritu se hubiese largado a tomar viento fresco, y hubiese dejado en su lugar una carcasa de impávida indiferencia. Como si nada le afectase, como si cualquier estimulante, por muy ridículo que pudiera ser, fuese imposible de descifrar por su cuerpo.

En apenas una centésima de segundo, las entrañas se le agarrotan, y Jessica Day se aterra por verlo así.

- ¿Nick?-susurra. Quiere acercarse a él, pegarle, gritarle, abrazarle, lo que sea que le devuelva a la vida. A la vida que a ella la saca de quicio, sí, pero que no deja de ser la vida cálida de su amigo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Por unos instantes, parece que él intenta enfocar, en un vano ademán de querer salir a la superficie desde las profundidades desde donde parece encontrarse... pero el intento sucumbe en la única frase que sus labios anuncian; una frase fría, fría, espantosamente fría:

- Mi padre ha muerto, Jess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Varias horas más tarde, esa misma noche y en una habitación desconocida a muchos kilómetros de su apartamento, Jessica Day no consigue dormir.

A su lado, en la cama que tiene a su izquierda, Cece duerme con una respiración pesada, tranquila, típica de su amiga desde que la conoce: han dormido juntas muchas veces, así que Jess sabe por experiencia que, en esos instantes, bien podría caer una bomba a su lado, que la modelo no despertaría.

Y la verdad, ante la cadena de alocados acontecimientos que se han sucedido desde que Nick le dijera aquellas cinco palabras _("mi padre ha muerto, Jess")_, es incomprensible que ella misma no consiga caer en un coma profundo: desde la asimilación de la noticia, la reserva de vuelos, la llamada a Winston y Schmidt, el prepararle la maleta a un catatónico Miller (quien, ante la propuesta de Jess de que se preparase algo de equipaje, se le había quedando mirando como si le hubiera hablado en chino), preparar la suya propia, marchar al aeropuerto, esperar una hora allí, coger el avión, conducir hasta la casa de la familia de Nick, bregar con la madre del mismo,... Todo, todo ha sido tan de locos, que Jessica se pregunta si aquello no habrá sido una pesadilla de la que despertará de un momento a otro.

Pero lo peor de todo es que, si para ella ha sido una auténtica locura, no quiere ni pensar lo que habrá sido para él. No consigue quitarse de la cabeza todas las escasas palabras que han intercambiado desde que se pusieron en movimiento hacia la casa de su madre en Chicago... y las miradas. Esas miradas perdidas, las miradas que mostraban cómo su amigo estaba en un lugar distinto al que se encontraba ella.

El único atisbo de algo parecido a sentimiento había sucedido cuando, tras organizar Jess los vuelos y preparar las maletas, ambos habían salido al pasillo... y Nick había visto el equipaje de ella:

- ¿Vienes conmigo?-le había preguntado con voz pastosa.

No había sido hasta ese mismo instante cuando Jessica se había dado cuenta de que, en medio de su toma de control de la situación, ni tan siquiera se había planteado la opción de no acompañarle. O de que él no quisiera que la acompañara.

De modo que, un tanto titubeante, la había respondido con un:

- Si tú no quieres, me quedo. No pasa nada.

Nick se había quedando mirando fijamente las dos pequeñas maletas (la de él y la de ella), colocadas una junta a la otra... para, acto seguido, coger ambas con las dos manos, y preguntar con ese mismo tono tan vacío si podía conducir ella.

Cece suelta en medio de su sueño un suspiro profundo, y Jess se ve volviendo al presente con otro similar. Está tan cansada que no puede dormir. Y, sinceramente, la casa de la familia Miller tampoco es precisamente un remanso de quietud y silencio: desde la habitación que comparte con su amiga (la de invitados) puede oír los ronquidos del hermano y el primo de Nick (juntos en la habitación del primero), y las vueltas que da Winston en la cama vieja de matrimonio que le ha tocado compartir con Schmidt.

Ante ese último apunte, no puede evitar sonreír lánguidamente: a la señora Miller le ha parecido más "normal" colocar a dos hombres hechos y derechos en una misma cama, y dejar a Cece y ella misma en un cuarto con dos individuales. Todas las rarezas que va viendo en esa familia le suenan total y absolutamente "muy Nick". Y, a pesar de que la mujer no parece tenerla precisamente mucha estima por ello (sin comprender en absoluto el porqué), Jess se lo agradece en silencio: compartir cama con Cece es una de las cosas que más aborrece en su vida: la modelo siempre la acaba dejando sin mantas.

_Cece._ Si tiene que agradecer a alguien el conseguir movilizar a Schmidt y Winston, es a ella. Porque, ante la llamada de Jess para darles la noticia, ambos habían reaccionado realmente mal: Winston había entrado en un bucle continuo de lágrimas y pesar totalmente incapacitantes, y Schmidt había recrudecido histéricamente (como forma de reaccionar al dolor por la pérdida) su habitual obsesión con la limpieza y el orden: se había puesto a intentar organizar todo el chalet en el que se encontraban, y había intentado "asegurarse telefónicamente de que dejaran Nick y ella el apartamento en condiciones para que cuando volvieran todos siguiera permaneciendo de pie". Sólo gracias a Cece habían conseguido meterse en otro avión, y aparecer varias horas más tarde en la casa Miller.

Unas suaves pisadas interrumpen sus pensamientos, y la joven escucha cómo la puerta de su habitación compartida se va abriendo con lentitud, por lo que, antes de poder detenerse a pensarlo, murmura:

- Schmidt, como hayas vuelto para intentar dormir con Cece, o, peor aún, para intentar organizar mi equipaje, te juro que...

- ¿Jess?- y la vocecilla con que es dicho su nombre hace que se siente sobre su cama con la rapidez de un resorte:

- ¿Nick? ¿Estás bien?-justo cuando se oye preguntarle eso, siente deseos de darse de bofetadas _(¡por supuesto que no está bien, idiota!)._

La figura de su amigo va adquiriendo forma en medio de la semioscuridad reinante, mientras él parece tomar aire y confesar, con la voz más baja si cabe, tres palabras que rompen aún más el corazón de ella:

- No puedo dormir.

Sin detenerse siquiera a meditarlo, Jess se levanta de la cama, se pone las zapatillas y sale a hurtadillas del dormitorio, cogiendo de la mano a Miller, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, y llevándolo a la habitación de él.

Al llegar allí, lo suelta, enciende la luz de la mesita de noche que tiene su amigo en su cuarto, y cierra la puerta, dejándolos a los dos en una habitación llena de pósters de cantantes anticuados y con cierto aire de macarras. Después, se sienta en una esquina de la cama, mirando detenidamente las cuatro paredes.

Distingue entre estanterías polvorientas varios libros de la época universitaria de su amigo, un ordenador de mesa con altavoces que parece no haberse encendido en décadas colocado sobre una mesa de estudio con varias muescas, fotos de muy diversa índole enmarcadas en cuadros oscuros... Todo en esa habitación le hace preguntarse por la infancia de él, por cómo sería vivir en una casa de locos, donde el más "normal" fuera alguien como Nick.

- Me gusta tu habitación-se oye decir a sí misma.

- Está tal y como la dejé, hace unos años- Nick se sienta a su lado y deja vagar también sus ojos por los trastos que tiene.

- Pues me gusta-repite. Su mirada se detiene unos momentos sobre una foto en particular, en la que sale una versión bastante más joven de su amigo con un enorme pescado entre las manos, exhibiendo una sonrisa que la hace sonreír a su vez. La foto la hace levantarse, acercarse a la misma y cogerla para verla más de cerca-. ¿Tú pescabas?

- Hace mucho tiempo. Iba siempre con mi padre, cuando aparecía tras una larga ausencia haciendo "sus asuntos"-Nick hace un gesto con los dedos para remarcar el sarcasmo en su tono-. Por aquel entonces no sabía exactamente a qué se dedicaba; tan solo esperaba a que volviera de donde fuera que estuviese, para que me llevara a pescar. La foto la hizo mi madre, mientras mi padre me decía cómo tenía que coger el pez.

Jess asiente y coloca la foto en su sitio, mientras oye a sus espaldas cómo él añade:

- Después, cuando descubrí cómo se ganaba la vida, me negué a seguir yendo con él. Le dije que no estaba de acuerdo con eso, y que no quería ir a pescar con alguien con tan poca moralidad. O algo así, no recuerdo las palabras con exactitud. Pero... reconozco que dejé esa foto ahí puesta. Supongo que en cierto modo, esperaba que algún día cambiara, que regresara de alguno de sus viajes y me soltara algo en plan: "Nick, tenías razón. He encontrado un trabajo honrado de verdad, a partir de ahora se acabaron los fraudes. Y ahora, larguémonos a pescar tú y yo, para celebrarlo".

La voz de su amigo se va apagando, mientras los ojos de ella se enrojecen de la pena. Desde que se enteró de la noticia, Jess no ha visto a Nick llorar ni una sola lágrima. Ni siquiera al llegar juntos a la casa de él y ser abrazado por su llorosa madre y hermano. No, Nick Miller no ha llorado nada; ha perdido su pose catatónica anterior y tomado las riendas de la situación (ante la atónita sorpresa de Jess), ocupándose de absolutamente todo: de apaciguar a su madre, de organizar el funeral del día siguiente, de impedir que su hermano y su primo acabaran a golpes entre sí (por lo visto, parecen tener una cierta tendencia a pegarse a la mínima provocación de cualquiera de los dos), de hacer llamadas, realizar compras,... De todo.

Pero no ha llorado. Y Jess teme que no lo hará... hasta que, en ese instante, le oye murmurar:

- Y ya nunca vendrá, ¿verdad, Jess? Ya nunca me llevará a pescar.

Jessica se gira hacia él, encontrándoselo mirando al suelo, con un gesto perdido que la hace pensar en un niño. Y quiere mentirle, decirle lo que sea que le anime, lo que sea. Pero, mordiéndose el labio, le responde:

- No, Nick.

Y por fin, tras horas y horas en continuo movimiento, la mujer ve cómo el rostro de él se comprime, se achica, cómo sus ojos parecen convertirse en dos tenues rendijas mientras, con una voz rota, Nick comprende finalmente la verdad:

- Ha muerto. Mi padre ha muerto.

Las lágrimas que tanto había ansiado ver ella en él (como único modo de poder asumir los hechos, y poder levantarse tras ellos) comienzan a aflorar, mientras los hombros se le hunden en pequeños espasmos de pena desbordada. Al instante, Jess se acerca a él en la cama, se abraza a su cuerpo, y, sentada en el colchón, acaricia con ternura el pelo de su amigo. Su pijama se empapa de las lágrimas de Nick, pero no se da cuenta de ello: tan solo quiere acariciarlo, sentirlo cerca, hacerle ver que está ahí, a su lado. Y cuando él susurra sobre su pecho un lastimero "me ha dejado solo", Jessica Day siente una furia como no ha sentido jamás ninguna otra.

- No digas eso, ¿me oyes?- le coge el rostro y lo coloca a su mismo nivel, a escasa distancia de su nariz-. No estás solo, ni lo estarás nunca: tienes a Schmidt, a Winston, y a mí. Me tienes a mí, Nick-con suavidad, desliza sus labios sobre los de él, y deposita un beso cargado de ternura-. No pienso irme de tu lado nunca, ¿me estás escuchando?

Nick asiente torpemente, y de nuevo Jess le besa con rapidez, para después tumbarse en la cama, y obligarlo a él a hacer lo mismo a su lado, fuertemente abrazados. Sin dejar de mesar el cabello de su compañero de piso, Jess le susurra:

- Y ahora descansa, mañana tenemos mucho día por delante.

- ¿Vas a irte a tu cuarto?-susurra él, en medio del llanto que comienza a serenarse bajo sus dedos.

_Estoy loca por Nick Miller._

Es en ese preciso instante, en ese preciso lugar y en esa precisa posición, cuando la frase se incrusta a fondo en el cerebro de ella. Una frase que la hace detener su caricia una centésima de segundo, que la hace abrir atónitos los ojos contra la cabellera de él, y que la deja momentáneamente sin respiración.

_Cielo Santo._

_Cece tenía razón. Tenía razón._

Tragando saliva con fuerza, y con la cabeza a punto de estallarle por los pensamientos alocados que la reconcomen, se obliga a responderle con la mayor ternura de la que se ve capaz:

- No pienso moverme de aquí. Duerme, Nick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una semana después, la situación en el piso se normaliza.

...

O más o menos.

Es decir, _no se normaliza para nada_, porque Jess se siente el ser más desgraciado del mundo.

Nick no ha vuelto a asomar por su habitación por las noches. Desde que los cuatro llegaron de Chicago, cada uno ha dormido en su cuarto sin mayores incidencias (bueno, ignorando el enfado de Schmidt ante el hecho de tener la calefacción estropeada y no haber hecho nada para solucionarlo... y por algo relacionado sobre la lavadora y cierta ropa ahora rosada de Nick que Jess no se para a considerar). Los cuatro vuelven a su vida, a sus trabajos, y a sus cosas. Incluso Miller parece ir recuperando su antiguo yo con una cierta rapidez, habida cuenta del funeral, de su elegía enmudecida (ante la cual, Jess se vio acercándose a él y agarrándole con suavidad su mano) y de su despedida de la familia.

Sí: Nick ha vuelto a la normalidad, a aquella _normalidad_ que tenían antes de que se quedaran solos los dos. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si todo aquello hubiera sido un sueño ya transitado, algo bonito para recordar, pero que no reflejara el presente en absoluto.

El problema es que, para Jess, _nada_ ha vuelto a ser normal. Porque ahora no consigue que sus ojos se despeguen de su compañero cuando piensa que no la mira; porque cuando el otro día lo pilló saliendo de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura como única vestimenta (algo que antes solía ser habitual, sin mayores contratiempos), tuvo auténticos deseos de arrancarle la prenda a mordiscos y no despegarse de su cuerpo; y porque cuando lo encontró peleándose con un bote que ella no había podido abrir previamente, quiso abrazarlo y besarlo sin parar.

¿Y lo peor de todo? Lo peor de todo es que no logra dormir nada bien desde que está sola en su cama. Maldita sea, echa de menos esa extraña sensación que la embargaba con su compañero de apartamento: el sentirse protectora y protegida. Como si, estando los dos juntos en un mismo colchón, todo girara alrededor de ellos, y el mundo desapareciera detrás de las sábanas.

Nunca han tenido sexo, y aún así se ha sentido esas noches infinitamente más satisfecha que en muchas otras sesiones maratonianas con sus ex novios.

Nick es un desastre, se intenta recordar siempre. Nick no sabe decidir, no sabe hablar de sus sentimientos, destroza todo lo que toca, siempre está ahí cuando lo necesita, besa como si le fuera la vida en ello, sus manos son increíblemente suaves, ...

_Aggg, ¿qué voy a hacer?_

Esa misma noche, una semana después, Jess se encuentra en pijama y enterrada en el sofá, entre Winston y Nick, y con un Schmidt intentando elegir un canal de la televisión con algo mínimamente decente para todos.

- No hay nada potable, Schmidt-bufa hastiado Winston-. Déjalo en cualquier canal, qué más da.

- Ésto es un porquería-le responde el mencionado, mando en mano y pulsando compulsivamente botones-. ¿Cómo es posible que no haya ni una mísera película decente?

- Bueno, están echando Ghost-Jess se encoge de hombros, dándose al momento cuenta de que roza el cuerpo de Nick... y alejándose al instante de él.

Desde hacía muchos, muchos días, no estaba tan cerca suya... Y la sensación es mareante.

Al menos tienen un cojín entre los dos, se consuela ella. Un cojín que le sirve para camuflar su mano izquierda, porque en el piso aún hace algo de fresco... y para controlarla frente al estómago de su compañero de apartamento, tan cercano a sus dedos que provocan cuando lo recuerda un agarrotamiento de los mismos.

_Maldito seas, Nick. Mira lo que me has hecho._

- Ah, no, ni hablar, Jess-Schmidt se pone serio, y con la vista aún pegada al televisor cambiante, suelta-. Ya tuvimos que tragarnos la reposición quincuagesimotercera de Dirty Dancing el otro día.

- Oh, vamos, Schmidt. Reconoce que te gustó la película-salta de pronto Nick-. ¡Si te ví con los ojos rojos de emoción en el final!

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Tenía un principio de conjuntivitis, nada más!-el gritito del moreno, a pesar de lo que está viviendo esos días, la hace esbozar una media sonrisa tierna hacia su compañero.

- Mira, sea como sea, Jess tiene razón: lo más aceptable de la programación de hoy es Ghost-le rebate Miller, con una sonrisa que hace que ella instantáneamente se vea sonriendo a su vez.

Schmidt está a punto de quejarse, cuando su rostro se ilumina de pronto:

- ¡Ya está! ¡Salgamos a dar una vuelta!

- Yo ya tengo el pijama puesto-Jess remolonea en el sofá perezosamente, y el moreno la mira con un ligero hastío.

- Vale, va. Pues no vengas. ¿Qué me decís vosotros?

- Por mí vale -Winston se encoge de hombros- Daisy está trabajando, y la verdad es que tengo ganas de salir un rato.

- ¡Perfecto! ¿Nick? Venga, colega, necesitas despejarte un poco. ¡Salgamos los tres tíos!

Casi sin darse cuenta, Jess contiene la respiración: si el aludido respondiera positivamente, estaría negando la posibilidad de querer estar con ella; y si respondiera negativamente a Schmidt... bueno, se quedarían los dos solos desde lo de Chicago, y... quién sabe... Quizás podría preguntarle...

- Vale, sin problemas- y con esas tres palabras, Nick hunde a Jess y sus esperanzas-. Voy a ponerme la camisa amarilla de flores, y...

- Ah, no, ni hablar- Scmidt se gira a su amigo, de pronto muy sombrío-. Te he dicho ya que no pienso salir contigo si te pones ese espanto, Nick.

- Pues hoy me apetece ponérmela, Schmidt-se queja él-. Me apetece mucho.

- Pues como te la pongas, olvídate de que salga yo.

- Pues como no me dejes ponérmela, no salgo.

- ¡Pues no salgas!- Schmidt se pone de pie en el sofá, totalmente hastiado... y provocando la misma reacción en su amigo:

- ¡Pues no salgo!

- ¡Vámonos de aqui, Winston!-el moreno se va muy rígido a su cuarto, y Winston frunce el ceño, con la imagen de haberse perdido la respuesta a la pregunta más secreta de todos los tiempos por muy poco... Para después soltar un:

- Bah, qué narices. Tú te lo pierdes, Nick.

- Pues yo me lo pierdo- y Nick se cruza de brazos.

Y, en total silencio, Jess se siente por completo perdida. ¿Qué acaba de pasar exactamente?

Dos minutos más tarde, Schmidt sale de su cuarto con un evidente tufillo a colonia cara de hombre, y, seguido de un apaciguado (y aún sorprendido) Winston, salen del apartamento...

Dejándolos solos a los dos.

En un repentio y tenso silencio.

Jess comienza a sentirse como si estuviera ahogándose en una piscina hecha con alocados pensamientos, por lo que, para desembarazarse de esa sensación, suelta lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza... y con la vista prendida en el televisor aún encendido:

- ¿Camisa amarilla de flores?

Juraría que Nick sonríe con suavidad, aunque no está del todo segura por no atreverse a mirarlo:

- Ajá. Aunque, entre tú y yo, hace tiempo que la tiré.

- ¿Entonces?

- Suelo usarla cuando no tengo ganas de salir, y no quiero decepcionar a Schimdt.

_No quería salir desde un principio._

_Quería quedarse aquí. Conmigo._

Un repentino e incómodo calorcillo comienza a inundar sus extremidades inferiores, y Jess se muerde el labio casi sin darse cuenta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jess se muerde el labio sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, y Nick se siente desfallecer.

Ha debido captar el mensaje oculto, ¿verdad? Aquello de que quería quedarse desde un primer momento con ella. ¿Lo habrá hecho?

...

Sí, claro que lo ha hecho, se responde a sí mismo: Es Jess, y Jess capta esas cosas.

Ojalá pudiera también captar el resto. Ojalá no tuviera que doblegarse a la conversación, ojalá ella pudiera saber de pronto y en silencio todo lo que él quiere que sepa.

Porque sí, quiere que sepa muchas cosas: que lleva una maldita semana asimilando demasiadas cosas nuevas en su vida (la desaparición de su padre, la nueva situación en la que él es ahora el cabeza de una familia descabezada,...), sin dejar en ningún momento de pensar en ella.

Quiere que comprenda que está durmiendo de pena; que lo ha intentado, sí, ha intentado no molestarla yendo a su habitación... pero no deja de soñar con tener el pequeño cuerpecito de su compañera de apartamento frente a sí, durmiendo con una confianza absoluta hacia él y una mano debajo de la almohada. De una almohada compartida.

Quiere que sepa que no ha dejado de rememorar antiguas conversaciones, diálogos entre los dos, miradas que pudieran darle una pista sobre lo que realmente siente Jessica Day por alguien tan insignificante como él.

_"¿Quieres saber por qué estaré bien?"_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Porque te encontré a tí"_

Momentos ya sucedidos, momentos que hacen que, ahora en el presente, se le seque la boca mientras su cerebro le presiona con muchas preguntas que comienzan con un simple "porqué".

_"Porque cuando quieres a alguien, es simple"_

_Mentira, Jess del pasado. Quererte no es simple en absoluto. No si no sé qué sientes tú por mí. No si, cuando te diga algo al respecto, vas a aterrarte y desaparecer de mi vida._

Pero, si no le dice nada... Si no le dice nada, pasará el tiempo, llegarán nuevos novios (_no, no, no, por favor..._), se sucederán los años, les saldrán arrugas a ambos, les llegará la muerte a alguno antes que al otro... ¿y de qué habrá servido no confesarle la verdad?

Hasta que no se vio en Chicago, frente a varias personas vestidas de negro escuchándole hablar de su padre, Nick no lo había comprendido. Porque fue justo en ese instante, cuando Jess le agarró allí mismo de la mano, dándole su apoyo... Cuando comprendió que no podía seguir negándose lo evidente: estaba loco por ella. Desde mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Antes incluso de llegar a planteárselo siquiera, ya estaba loco por sus huesos... Y ni él mismo se daba cuenta.

_"Me gustas mucho, Jess. Me alegro que estés aqui"_

_Zoquete. Pedazo de zoquete retrasado. _

Lleva toda la semana buscando el momento perfecto para los dos. El instante en el que estuvieran a solas, el instante en el que consiguiera de una dichosa vez abrirse a ella (aceptando lo que viniera después por parte de su compañera de apartamento), y entender qué pasa por la cabeza de la mujer que tiene ahora mismo sentada a su derecha. Pero claro, no contaba con Winston y con Schmidt, y no contaba con que, tras la muerte de su padre, sus amigos serían eso precisamente (amigos) y no se plantearían siquiera un segundo dejarlo a solas con sus pensamientos... O a solas con Jess.

Tiene mucho, mucho que contarle... Pero, sobretodo, mucho que preguntarle. Y la inmensa mayoría de sus preguntas empiezan por un fatídico "porqué".

_Bien, Nicholas. Demuestra tus agallas de una vez. Has superado la muerte de tu padre, has tenido que hacerte cargo de la situación en casa... Cielos, incluso has tenido que ocuparte de tu madre, de tu hermano y tu puñetero primo. Así que... ¡échale huevos, maldita sea!_

Y justo cuando se decide a hablar, sucede lo esperable: que ella también parece pensar lo mismo:

- Jess...

- Nick...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tierra, trágame._

Llevan un rato como dos idiotas en silencio, y cuando ella se conmina a sí misma a hablar... el idiota que está a su lado también parece hacerlo.

Del corte, Jess se queda callada de golpe, y Nick también; lo cual da aún más imagen de estupidez compartida... y vale, un tanto tierna, todo hay que decirlo.

_Vale, o alguien rompe esto, o nos quedaremos estancados de por vida en este mutismo vergonzante_, le susurra una vocecilla en su cabeza. Así que la mujer toma aire, y suelta:

- Empieza tú.

- No, yo... Empieza tú si quieres, no hace falt...

- Nick...-no puede evitarlo, pero el tono cuasi amenazante con que bufa su nombre silencia de inmediato al hombre unos instantes... para hacerlo soltar de golpe cuatro palabras atropelladas que ella no espera:

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Por qué hice el qué?

- Antes de que me llamara mi madre a mí, y antes de que te llamara Cece a tí. ¿Por qué... -Nick baja unas octavas la voz- ... por qué me besaste?

De la impresión, Jessica siente la garganta repentinamente seca, y reprime las ganas de ponerse a carraspear compulsivamente. Y está a punto de decirle que no era su intención, que sólo quería tirarle de la barba, que la había cabreado ese día, que no entiende porqué lo hizo...

_Mentira. .ra._

La mujer cierra unas décimas de segundo los ojos, y antes de poder echarse atrás, se oye responderle:

- Porque quise hacerlo.

Tiene miedo de mirarlo, no quiere hacerlo. No quiere ver el gesto de "oh, vaya. A ver ahora qué le digo a ésta para no herirla" que seguro tiene Nick...

- Ah.

Y él responde sólo esa palabra, con una vocecita que casi parece... parece... ¿alucinada? ¿Es eso algo bueno, o malo?

_A la mierda con todo, Jess. Ya que tú te has lanzado, que lo haga él también... para bien o para mal._

- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste tú?

- ¿Porqué hice el qué?- repite él, tontamente.

- Poco antes de dejarlo con Sam. Horas después del juego. La primera vez que... Nos besamos. Que tú me besaste. Nunca me llegaste a decir porqué lo hiciste.

Nick asiente con la cabeza (como si algo en todo aquello tuviera una cierta lógica), puede notar su cuerpo moverse suavemente en el sofá. Y, con las entrañas agarrotadas, Jess espera a que el hombre ponga en claro lo que quiere decir... Hasta que lo escucha corear exactamente sus mismas palabras:

- Porque quise hacerlo-podría decir que siente mariposas en el pecho, pero mentiría: lo más parecido a lo que siente corretear por su cuerpo son auténticos cóndor. Halcones. Trolebuses. Vale: no tiene del todo claro qué es lo que se mueve alocadamente debajo de su piel, pero teme acabar aplastada por su intensidad. Y aún empeora más cuando le oye añadir muy, muy por lo bajini-. Desde hacía tiempo.

- Desde hacía tiempo-se ve repitiendo... con un tono que juraría que no es el suyo: no lo recordaba tan agudo-. ¿Cuánto?

- Bastante.

- Ah.

La conversación empieza a ser lo más surrealista que ha visto en su vida... y también lo más difícil por lo que ha tenido que pasar nunca. Pero, antes de que aquel momento de sinceridad termine abruptamente, Jess se ve avanzando un poco más en medio de aquel terreno resbaladizo y desconocido para ambos:

- Ya no vienes a... a dormir conmigo.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quise intentarlo-el tono angustiado de Nick asemeja tener una pelota de tenis obstaculizando su garganta, y Jess comprende que, salga lo que salga de este diálogo, será algo cien por cien sincero por parte de él... Por parte de ambos.

- ¿Intentar qué?

- Intentar est... dormir sin tí. Quise intentarlo.

El monstruo que amenaza con derribarla del infarto no impide que Jess comprenda que, en ese caso, el verbo "dormir" no es el que tiene Nick en la cabeza.

_Ha intentado estar sin mí. Ay, Cielos. Ay, Cielos. Ay, Cielos..._

- ¿Y lo conseguiste?-su voz se agudiza aún más si cabe.

_Por favor, dí que no, por favor..._

Se hace otro silencio, para ser roto después por un:

- No he podido dormir bien.

- Yo tampoco.

Cuando la mano temblorosa de él roza de pronto sus dedos camuflados bajo el cojín, Jess está a punto de pegar un grito de sobresalto... que se deshace tan pronto aparece ante la ternura titubeante con que siente la mano suave del hombre cubrir la suya, dibujar círculos en su palma, deslizarse entre cada dedo como si de cinco tesoros juntos se trataran. Jess cierra los ojos antes de darse cuenta de ello, y se entrega en total silencio a esa caricia que, frente a su gesto, parece cobrar algo de resolución: la mano del hombre comienza a palpar con más fuerza su mano, se escurre a su muñeca, cosquillea su brazo.

- Nick...-musita, la voz finalmente rota por algo que presiente que es deseo. Quiere decirle muchas cosas, pero sobretodo quiere que no se detenga, que siga ascendiendo... Y no sabe cómo hacerlo.

- Sí: desde hace bastante tiempo-y Nick dice esas palabras, como si estuviera respondiéndose a sí mismo en una conversación a la que Jess no tiene acceso del todo-. Desde antes incluso de entenderlo, quería hacerlo.

- ¿Hacer qué?-se siente fragmentada, su cuerpo arde en mil pedazos mientras la mano del hombre asciende ya visible a su hombro... Mano que no puede evitar mirar con la cabeza ladeada, fascinada de pronto por tenerla tan cerca suya, tan cerca de sus labios.

_¿Quedaría muy extraño si la besara?_

- Besarte. Quería besarte desde antes de entender que _quería besarte_, Jess. Y ahora...-Nick coge aire, puede notar como el pecho de él se infla de oxígeno-... ahora me gustaría...

- Dilo -una furia que, lo sabe, nace de la desesperación, la agarrota-. Maldita sea, Miller, dilo o te juro que...

- ... Ahora me gustaría también besarte. Ahora mismo.

Y con esas dos frases, el mundo de Jessica Day parece expandirse, multiplicarse, llenarse de colores.

- Y a mí me gustaría que me besaras. Ahora mismo-repite, la voz en un puño, el ansia pugnando contra la sensatez.

Cuando la mano libre de Nick roza su rostro, Jess está a punto de ronronear. Y cuando los dedos le piden con suavidad que se gire hacia él, teme desplomarse contra el sofá, de tan blando que siente su cuerpo. Pero obedece, enfrentándose por fin a su compañero de apartamento, que en esos instantes la contempla...

Total y absolutamente alucinado.

Y algo más. Algo más que incendia aún más si cabe su piel: con deseo.

_Oh, voy a morirme aquí mismo._

Los dos se miran durante unos segundos, intentando entrar en los ojos del otro, comprender cómo es posible que esté sucediendo lo que parece estar sucediendo en ese preciso instante.

Lentamente, y sin dejar de mirarla, Nick acerca su rostro al de ella... y cuando sus labios finalmente se juntan, Jess puede notar como si hubiese habido una explosión entre ambos, porque la boca de él es dulce, es tan dulce que duele, y tiene, _necesita_, explorarla con rapidez, con toda la intensidad de la que es capaz.. Sin contar que algo similar parece estar sucediéndole a él.

Y justo en el momento en el que sus lenguas entran en contacto, Jessica Day pierde por completo el escaso control que llevaba agarrando, y comienza a acariciar todo lo que encuentra a su paso del cuerpo del hombre. Y él empieza a hacer igual. Y se vuelven locos, locos por el deseo.

No es hasta que la mujer se ve con los botones del pijama abiertos, cuando se obliga a separar sus labios de su compañero de apartamento:

- Nick... Nick...-ronronea, mientras los labios del aludido atacan ferozmente su cuello-...Nick, espera...

- ¿Mmmm?

- Aquí no, Nick... espera...-le coge la mano, y pesadamente se levanta del sofá, arrastrando casi al instante al hombre. Quiere explicarle que, en su primera vez juntos (porque sabe que, hoy _sí, van a terminar por fin lo que han empezado_) necesita que sea en una cama, en su cama. Pero se encuentra tan inflamada por el deseo, que sólo atina a conducirlo a su habitación, para, justo al llegar, notar cómo él se separa de pronto de ella, y le susurra al oído un "espera".

Después, desaparece de su campo de visión, metiéndose en su dormitorio.

Por unos instantes, la cordura comienza a aflorar en la mente de la mujer, y Jess, frotándose un cabello un tanto despeinado ahora por los dedos de Miller, está a punto de preguntarse qué narices están haciendo...

Cuando él vuelve frente a ella, congestionado de puro deseo, con la marca de su excitación asomando por sus pantalones y una mirada alocadamente depredadora... Y de nuevo el intento de lógica se esfuma, dejándolos a los dos solos contemplándose sin pudor alguno.

- ¿Dónde...

- Schmidt y Winston. Por si acaso. Apagué luces y puse la almohada como mi cuerpo-explica Nick, igual de torpe que ella.

- Ah-y puede ver la duda saltar al rostro del hombre, cuando le oye preguntarle:

- Porque... podré quedarme aquí contigo después, ¿no? ¿O prefieres que me vay...

- ¿Nick? ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

- Claro, Jess, lo que tú quieras, yo...

- Cállate-y le sonríe con ternura.

Y él le sonríe a su vez. Y comienzan de nuevo a besarse, a acariciarse... Pero esta vez despacio, con auténtica devoción, con ganas de saborearse el uno a la otra como no han hecho jamás hasta ese preciso momento.

A Jess le gustaría poder decir, horas más tarde, que su primera vez con Nick fue perfecta, pero... Hay muchos choques de nariz, miradas demasiado alucinadas sobre el cuerpo del otro, manos que no saben cómo acariciar, preguntas acerca de preferencias que suenan absurdas en medio del silencio del apartamento. No, esos primeros minutos no son perfectos... hasta el preciso instante en que Jess siente cómo él penetra en su cuerpo con suavidad. Y antes de que comience a moverse dentro de ella, se escucha murmurar:

- Como vuelvas a dejarme sola en la cama una sola noche más, te mato.

Y Nick sonríe, por fin con total seguridad en sí mismo... Justo antes de asentir y comenzar a balancearse sobre ella, gimiendo con ella, besándola como si le fuera la misma vida. Sintiendo todo lo que siente ella, dejándole ver lo que siente él por ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Quiero que sepas que no suelo hacer cosas así, Nick.

Minutos después de permanecer en total silencio, abrazados, satisfechos y desnudos sobre la cama, Miller frunce el entrecejo, sorprendido.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A ésto-Jess se señala a sí misma, y luego a él-. Antes de tener sexo con alguien, quedo con ese alguien para cenar, comer, merendar... Tanto da. Ya sabes, para conocerlo.

- Jess...-no puede evitar reírse.

- No, Nick, hablo en serio. ¿Cuántas citas hemos tenido tú y yo? Porque, que yo recuerde... ¡ninguna!-hay algo parecido a la ofuscación en la mujer, y él la besa con suavidad antes de responderle:

- Jess, se cómo eres, tranquila. Yo tampoco soy de esas personas. Y, francamente, considerando que somos tú y yo los que estamos ahora mismo aquí...

- Tú y yo-repite ella.

- Ajá.

- Vale. Tú y yo. ¿Y qué somos _tú y yo_, Nick? ¿En qué nos convierte ésto? ¿Somos novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce?

- Jess...

- ¿Y qué pasará con Schmidt y Winston cuando se enteren? Dios mío, cuando se enteren...-Jess se tapa los ojos con las manos, y Nick se las aparta con suavidad. Cielos, adora sus ojos, siempre los ha adorado- ¿Se lo decimos? ¿O lo mantenemos en secreto?

- ¿Eso último quiere decir que vamos a repetir más veces?-se siente infantilmente victorioso, lleno de júbilo. Un júbilo que provoca, por fin, que Jess sonría.

- Ya te lo dije: como vuelvas a dejarme sola por las noches, te mato. ¿Qué esperabas?

Nick Miller se echa a reír con fuerza, hasta que las lágrimas asoman de unos ojos radiantes de alegría. Y la estrecha entre sus brazos por enésima vez en toda la noche. Besándola en el cuello.

Ha descubierto que su nuevo mejor lugar en el mundo es el cuello de Jess. Quiere decir, dejando aparte el maravilloso cuerpo de ella, claro... Porque Jess tiene zonas que... Oh, sí, zonas que... Como la que está viendo en esos instantes, la que llama imperiosamente a sus labios...

- Pero _éso _no quita que... espera, Nick, déjame terminar: _éso_ no quita que no hayamos quedado en alguna cita, y...

- ¿Jess?

- ¿Sí, Nick?

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? -la boca de él besa con delicadeza el pezón derecho de ella, y puede notar cómo la mujer pega un respingo de placer... justo antes de agarrarle la cara para obligarlo a mirarla-. Mañana mismo te llevo a comer, a cenar, o a merendar... o las tres cosas juntas mejor.

- No tienes tanto dinero.

- No he dicho que te vaya a invitar a todo-Nick achica los ojos, un tanto a la defensiva.

- Y yo tampoco he dicho eso. Sólo he dicho que no tienes tanto dinero-remarca ella con cierto retintín.

- Bueno... -él se encoge de hombros-... ya apañaremos.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con Schmidt y Winston?- los dedos de Jess dibujan líneas invisibles sobre su brazo, y Nick suspira, absolutamente feliz.

- Si tú no quieres que lo digamos, no lo haremos. Pero por mí... por mí lo decimos. No quiero mentirles a ninguno de los dos.

- Vale, pienso igual.

Los dos se sonríen abiertamente, hasta que ella retoma la conversación:

- Aunque todo ésto haya sido... raro. Ya sabes: no hemos seguido la rutina, lo normal, lo que se suele hacer en estos casos: conocer a la persona, pedirle salir, decidir que definitivamente se gustan,... y acostarse. Y no "conocer a la persona, acostarse sin sexo, decidir que se gustan, tener sexo, y empezar a salir".

- Tú y yo no podemos compararnos con esos casos.

- Ya, pero...

- Y, Jess... ¿no se suponía que eras una mujer a la que le iban las improvisaciones? ¿No te gustan acaso los cambios de rutina?- y, sin dejar de sonreír, Nick obliga a Jess a callarse definitivamente con un beso que promete ser el inicio de una buena historia a contar...

_FIN_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Y algo así es como me hubiera gustado que se diera esta historia, si. Evidentemente, mil veces mejor contada y tal, pero... Espero que os haya gustado, y, sobretodo, que no os haya parecido muuuuuy larga... Besos, y de nuevo gracias por leer!_


End file.
